Of Angel's and Demon's
by ClippedWings07
Summary: Hope literally fell out of the sky. She has no memories prior to the fall and has been placed in foster care, where she discovers s new family within the Yagamis. But ever since the fall, she discovers she has white angel wings, and with them abilities she is still getting use to. When she discovers Light is Kira, she will do anything to save him, and maybe find love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

I was falling.

Wind roared in my ears, my hair whipped around me, and all I saw was white. My heart thundered, I struggled to breath and I flailed around looking for anything to grab onto. Fear sunk into my bones, but there was another feeling tumbling around in me. I was sad. No more than sad, I was heart broken.

I was so upset that my actual heart hurt. I don't know why I was so sad, but I was. But I wasn't just sad, I was regretful and had a strong feeling of wanting something. Why can't I remember anything?

Why was I falling? Where am I? What did I fall from?

In a matter of seconds colors blurred together and a loud smack filled my ears. Physical pain matched my emotional pain in forms of a headache and every bone in my body screamed out. Screams erupted making my headache worse. I wanted to yell at them to shut up, but I couldn't move my lips. In fact, I couldn't open my eyes or move or even breathe. Among the screams I heard someone shouting orders, but everything started to fade to black and I couldn't understand what they were saying.

There was a moment of peace then. I saw nothing but darkness, heard nothing but silence, my pain washed away and I felt like I was floating. In the peace one thought crossed my mind. _I understand, I forgive you._ And then nothing.

Everything hit me full force. My lungs burned as I sat up gasping for air. My eyes snapped open only to shut from the bright light. And my body screamed out from my muscles clenching and I fell back down against the concrete. Men around me jumped back and pulled a lightweight blanket off of me before crowding around me and barking orders. Everything after that blurs together in a muddle of sirens, masks, coldness, beeps, and so many questions. Who are you, where were you falling from, how did you get up there, why did you jump. All answered with the same blank look and silence. I had no memories prior to falling, not even a name. Then came the whispers, nurses outside the door as if I couldn't hear them. Whispers of miracles and the impossible. A true blessing I survived, scarred with nothing but a few bruises and two long cuts down my back.

I have been here for a whole week now. There are no hospital records of me or dental records match my teeth. I still have my wisdom teeth though and I look young so they are assuming I'm still a teenager, but they have no idea how old. They had me take a test, the results haven't come back yet but it will reveal what grade I should be in mentally. Detective Ukita walked back into the room pulling me from my thoughts, and with him was Doctor Yoshi.

I faked a smile, something I'm quite good at I discovered over my time being here. This whole time I've been here I have felt nothing but despair and an overwhelming feeling of want. But I have no idea what I want. It's just a big hole in my chest wanting to be filled. Doctor Yoshi smiled back but Detective Ukita more so grimaced. Well this can't be good.

Doctor Yoshi stepped forward looking positive. "I have some good news, thanks to our recent scans we have finally concluded that you are seventeen or eighteen, but considering you still have your wisdom teeth, that puts you at more so seventeen. The results came in from those schooling tests and might I say you scored extraordinarily high! Puts you in senior year taking advanced classes, matches up perfectly with our age deductions." Yoshi tells me.

I give him a small smile, not at all feeling comforted by his words. "That's great news Doctor, thank you so much for all you have done for me."

My eyes start to drift towards Detective Ukita, prompting him to reveal why he was here. He shuffled his feet and cleared his thought a few times, revealing how nervous he truly was. "There still have been no new reports of missing persons made that match your description. I'm sorry, but now that the hospital has labeled you as 17, child protective services are stepping in and are going to put you in foster care. Considering that you still have no memory you will be receiving documentation showing you are a Japanese citizen, we just need you to pick a name and birthdate and we will be giving you a birth certificate and a social security number. But until you turn 18 and graduate high school your CPS agent will hold onto it." Ukita told me.

I felt my heart break at his news. No one's looking for me. I'm all alone.

Ukita must have seen the look on my face because he rushed forward and grabbed my hand. I quickly mask my face again and smile at him sweetly. "Detective Ukita you have done so much for me, I don't know how I will ever repay you. I am truly grateful for your help," I tell him squeezing his hand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have done more," He says squeezing my hand back.

"There was nothing else you could have done," I tell him feeling my eyes begin to water, but I hide it all with a smile, not letting them in on my true emotions. I look at both the detective and the doctor, "I'm suddenly feeling tired, is it ok if you leave so I may get some rest?" I ask them, more and more water gathers in my eyes making everything appear blurry. Stop. I will not cry in front of them.

"Of course miss! Just don't forget what we told you, we will come by tomorrow for the name you picked out and a birthdate." Doctor Yoshi announced.

My lower lip trembled for a second causing me to smile brighter, "Of course! I'll have it ready for you by then," I tell him with a wave of my hand.

They must have believed it because they said their goodbyes before getting up and leaving. I had to bit my lip to stop myself from yelling at them to just leave already. They closed the door behind them and the resounding click echoed throughout the small room, effectively breaking the dam.

I crumpled in on myself as sobs escaped my mouth, allowing myself to cry for the first time since I got here. I don't understand why I am so upset. Why am I crying?

"I just… I just want to go home," I mumbled to myself. The revelation hit me like a ton of bricks. The feeling of want I have, I want to go home.

I allowed myself to mourn after that. Mourn for my lost family, the person I was, the guy I would have married, the person I could have became. The home I'll never see again.

Two soft knocks on my door snapped me out of myself pity. I quickly unhooked myself from the various machines and got up wiping my face a couple time to rid the tears.

The door opened and a nurse walked in, but I kept my back to her, "Oh miss, what are you doing out of bed!" She asked starting to rush forward.

"I just need to use the restroom," I explained walking quickly into the bathroom, not once looking at her. Once I reached the bathroom I shut the door and locked it behind me before looking around at the large bathroom. I guess it should be large considering it's wheelchair accessible.

Oh great, now I have to pee. How come everytime I enter a bathroom to hide I then have to pee! I do my business and look at myself in the mirror while I wash my hands. My eyes are bloodshot and there are still streaks of tears on my face, my hair is a crumpled, tangled, birds nest. I run the water hot and splash the water on my face a couple times and try to figure brush my hair. It's weird when I look in a mirror. I don't recognize myself, but I know it's me.

Not ready to lay back down I do a quick stretch. Inhaling deeply as I raise my hands above my head and inhale deeply. I raise up onto my tippy toes to get the deep stretch I wanted, flexing all my muscles. A tingly feeling swept over my back and I sighed in relief as I lower my arms and stand back to normal. I look at myself in the mirror and scream in horror as I spring back. Two glorious, white, feathery wings were attached to my back. I flip around to see if they really were there but only catch a glimpse. I keep spinning trying to see it causing the wings to bump into the walls and knock everything off the counter. My heart rate was going crazy and I couldn't breathe despite the many breaths I was taking.

A knock on the door caused me to freeze. "Uh, miss… is everything ok?" I heard the nurse ask timidly. Crap. How do I explain this? Images of being trapped in the hospital even longer flooded my head. Along with being poked and prodded and being asked even more questions I wouldn't be able to explain.

I blinked a few times, squeezing my eyes shut longer than necessary and grab the counter, feeling light headed and dizzy. I took a deep breath before answering with the first thing that came to mind. "Yeah I spilt some water and slipped in it," I then thought off all the times the stupid wings hit the wall and knocked everything off the counter, "and I slipped a few times trying to stand back up. But I'm fine now, thank you," I tell her holding my breath hoping she believes it.

"Oh, ok then, I guess I'll see you when you get out."

I took a deep breath, reliefe flooding me knowing she believed my crap story. Trying to look at… them that way is like a dog trying to catch its it's own tail. Reassuring myself, I crane my neck around and look behind me, covering my mouth to stop from screaming. Ok wings are really there. How do I get rid of them! I can't leave like this! I thought back to what I did that might have caused them to appear.

Maybe if I stretch again they will go away. The minute I raise my clasped hands above my head the wings fold in on themselves and go back into my back. Finally with them gone it was like I could breathe again. I move quickly facing my back to the mirror but looking over my shoulder, there was no evidence of the wings ever being there. Frantically I raise my hospital gown up to look at my back and my stomach drops. The doctors never could explain where the two long scars on the back of my shoulder blades came from. I sigh and take a few deep breaths to ease myself and stop shaking before going back out into my room with a smile on my face.

I recognize this nurse, she comes more often than the others to make sure everything is ok. She is also more nice than the other nurses. What's her name… Nurse Saito! That's right. I smile politely at her as I make my way back to my bed, "I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier, I just really had to use the restroom." I tell her hoping she won't be offended at how I didn't great her when she walked in and will forget the whole bathroom incident.

"Miss! Your shaking! Are you ok!" she exclaims rushing forward to grab my arms.

I brush her off me, not wanting to be touched, and smile confidently, "Yeah, yeah I'm ok, I guess the fall surprised me more than I thought." I tell her. I don't know who I'm trying to convince at the moment, her or myself, but dang, it sounded believable.

I allow Nurse Saito to fuse over me, rushing to put me into bed, telling me I needed some rest, before she finally leaves the room making me promise I'll get some sleep. But I don't sleep. I feel hollow on the inside, and confused, and scared. I can't seem to do anything besides stare at the blank ceiling above me with thoughts plaguing my mind. Who am I?

What am I?

The day rushes by, not much to be said. I avoided talking to people, too afraid of what happened before. Since the incident, the wings have not made a comeback, but who knows when they will show up next.

The door opened and I put up a fake smile again preparing a reason for why I need to be left alone for now. My smile falters seeing it was Detective Ukita. I forgot all about him coming back. I don't have a name picked out! I quickly replace my mask, "Oh, hello Detective," I say greeting him.

Detective Ukita seems to pause, before coming up to my bedside and sitting down. "Hello again, I brought the paperwork that needed to be filled out." He said quietly.

"That's great,"

He opened his mouth but then closed it again. He leaned forward and grabbed my hand, "Listen, I know this is hard, it would be hard for any one. Just because no one has put up a missing person report of you doesn't mean they never will. Don't lose hope," he told me squeezing my hand.

Don't lose hope. How? I've lost everything, and no one seems to care except for him. I gave him a small smile, "Thank you dete-"

"And that's the other thing!" He said cutting me off. He leaned forward grabbing my arms, "It's ok not to be ok. You don't have to put on this show that everything is fine and your happy because its it's not fine, you can cry, you can scream, you can do whatever the hell you want to do and it will be ok! No one will say otherwise. You have been put in a terrible situation and it's going to take a long time before things seem normal, before things are truly ok. You _will_ be ok! I promise. Don't. Lose. Hope." He told me tightening his grip a little.

I sat there with nothing to say. My eyes wide and mouth dropped open. We sat there and stared at each other for a long time. And then everything sped up. I flung my arms around him allowing myself to cry into his shoulder. He wrapped his as arms around me and rocked me back and forth.

I don't know how long I sat there and cried. But when I stopped I wasn't sure if it was because I felt better or because I just ran out of tears to cry. Ukita rubbed my back a few times before I finally sat up a blush covering my face. "I'm sorry about that." I whispered unable to look in his eyes.

"Hey, stop that! It's ok, remember?"

I nodded and for once a real smile crept across my face.

"Now, I know this is probably the last thing you would want to talk about, but I need to know if you have a name picked out?"

I didn't even need to think about it, as a name popped into my head, "Yeah, Hope." I told him blushing again.

"Hey, that's a great name!" Ukita cheered elbowing me in the stomach. "What about a birthday?"

This one was an easy pick, "January 5th," I told him. That was the day I fell.

"Great! Well, _Hope_ , for now you don't have a last name, not until you turn 18 and decide what last name you want, but that's only if we don't find your family! Now I managed to pull some strings and got you placed with this amazing family for your foster home. There names are the Yagami's, the Dad is my police chief." He told me taking my hand again.

I took a deep breathe. I can do this. As long as I don't lose hope. I will overcome this.


	2. Chapter 2

I shuffled out of the bathroom and stood in the middle of the hospital room. Detective Ukita had told me that my agent will be around to take me out shopping for some clothes and toiletries to help me out for when I'm at the Yagami's residence. I asked him if he could come with us, uncomfortable with the idea of it just being the agent and I. All he said to that was, 'he'll see,' I hate to admit it but, I have grown rather close to him in the short amount of time I've known him. I really hope he comes.

I folded the hospital gown I was wearing and set it down on the counter near the sink. The hospital gave me the clothes I had arrived in to wear out shopping considering I couldn't go out in a hospital gown. The clothes were nice, except the top stooped low in the back showing the two cuts on my shoulder blades. Shivers ran down my spine as I remembered the bathroom incident.

I have tried to avoid thinking about the incident completely, easy to do considering that the wings have not made an appearance. I tugged at the short shorts and went to go sit on the hospital bed while I waited instead on standing in the middle of the room.

There is just one thing I don't understand though, I don't feel comfortable in this outfit, why would I choose to wear this? The outfit in question consisted on these short tough material shorts. The material I would almost say is leather, but it is easy to move in and stretches so it can't be leather. The top was made of the same material and was much like a halter top, it tied around my neck, but had no back to it except for this red sash that was connected to it that tied around the small of my back, leaving my shoulder blades exposed. The shirt didn't go all the way down to my shorts, instead it stopped short about an inch or so away. Then there were the shoes, they were normal black comfortable shoes with the name 'VANS' on the tag, but with them were these long black socks that went up to just past the knees.

If that was all it was, it wouldn't have been to bad, but the rest of the stuff the hospital gave me really confused me. There was a belt that went with the shorts that I refused to wear, because attached to said belt were two holsters, one for a gun and the other for a sword. Then there were these silver plates, six in all. The largest were clearly shoulder plates that would rest on my shoulders and cover my biceps also, they were styled to look like wings though. Then there was a head piece that went around my head in a circle but the came down to a point at the middle of my forehead. The last four pieces of the silver plates would go on my forearms and on my thighs, the forearm pieces being normal plates you would strap on but the thigh pieces were different. They had an opening on one side because you would slide it on sideways instead of pulling it all the way up my leg. And at the opening where the ends of the silver band reach out toward each other, the band started to change shape. Forming into two wings reaching for each other. And there was two of them one for each leg, and two forearm pieces, honestly if I had worn any of them I would have looked like I was going to battle. Instead I left all of those on the counter too.

I jumped up when I heard the door open and turned around with a smile on my face prepared to meet the social security worker. The smile slipped from my face though when I saw Detective Ukita standing in the doorway instead. He shuffled his feet some looking very awkward, "Uh, hey. I managed to work it out and was allowed to come with you to go shopping. But, uh, after that I'm suppose to take you to the Yagami residence with Ohara." He said.

I smiled brightly at him, "That's great news! But… uh, who's Ohara?"

"That would be me," A new voice said from behind Ukita. The Detective jumped and moved to the side allowing a small women to walk into the room. She had neat dark hair styled in a very pretty manner and a long grey skirt that reached almost to her ankles. Her white blouse with long sleeved was tucked into her skirt and her feet were clad in black flats. She walked up holding out her hand and a strong scent of lavender washed over me, "Hello Hope, I'm Ohara and I am your social worker," She greeted. I took a deep breath and walked forward smiling brightly, I grabbed her hand and gave her a firm handshake looking into her eyes.

"Hello Ohara, it's nice to meet you," I told her with a small smile letting go of her hand. I felt my nerves begin to stir the longer she looked at me and I quickly avoided eye contact. I shifted my weight a bit in the awkward silence that followed and looked to Detective Ukita, "So, should we get going then?" I asked.

I played with the hem of my shirt in the back of Ukita's car, Ohara sat in the front seat talking softly with the Detective. We had spent the last 3 hours shopping at various stores, resulting in me getting 2 pairs of pants, 3 shorts, 1 skirt, 7 shirts of varying sleeve lengths, 3 cardigans, a very pretty dress, and one pair of flats. All packed into a small black suitcase that I got to wheel around. Except for the dress and flats, as I put them on instead of my other outfit gladly. It was a plain white dress that went a little past my knees and had thick white straps holding it up with a square neckline, it was fitted at my shoulders but then flowed put in a lightweight fabric that caught flight in the lightest breeze. But the best part was that it covered the scars on my back, something that was proving to be difficult.

I glanced at the two adults in the front before looking back outside the window. I tried to participate in the conversation earlier but it was too hard to focus, my nerves were on overdrive with the thought of meeting my new 'family'. What if they don't like me? Would they send me back? What if they're rude? Are they going to buy me things? Or am I going to have to get a job and buy my own stuff? Do I get to go to school? Will they take me places with their own children? I'm not their child so I don't know why they would. I was pulled from my thoughts by the car coming to a stop and looked out the window.

Outside was a lovely two story home with a green lawn and a few trees, a white picket fence surrounded the property with vibrant red and pink roses climbing the fence. The doors in the front of the car opened and I watched as Detective Ukita and Ohara got out of the car, they started up the pathway to the gate but pause and turned back towards the car.

Oh. Right.

With a heavy sigh I opened up the door and and got out of the car pulling my suitcase with me. When I went to set the suitcase down a familiar tingle went down my back and I instantly squatted down putting my back against the car. Or, I tried to put my back against the car, but it seemed that two large wings stopped me from doing so. My heart escalated and it was suddenly very hard to breath. Everything seemed to be moving in slow-mo and there were black dots dancing across my vision.

Crap crap crap! What the heck happened! Why is this happening! I pressed up against the car as much as possible, the weird thing is, the wings are very wide, and the tips would have showed on the sides, but instead I felt the wings fold in some to stay hidden behind the car, just like one would move an arm, or their leg, or bend a finger. It happened all so effortlessly and smoothly. I stared at the wings in awe.

"Hope? Are you coming?" I heard Ukita shout, "Don't make me come get you!"

AHHHHHH! Ok, ok, think, think, think. Last time I stretched to make the wings go away, but I can't really stretch in this position without getting caught. What did stretching have in common with putting a suitcase down! I rebent don't as if putting a suitcase down, but all that did was cause the wings to flourish out a bit. Actually… I think I did feel something. When I bent down and reached out, I felt my shoulder blades spread apart, which in turn caused the wings to spread out. I thought back to when I stretched in the bathroom, I had stretched out my shoulder blades then too. So maybe if stretching out brings the wing out, maybe shrugging my shoulders in will get rid of them. 'Worth a shot I guess,' I thought frantically when I started to hear footsteps coming towards me. I tried to take calming breaths but it wasn't helping at all, I shrugged my shoulders together and felt the tingle as the wings started to fold in on themselves and around my back.

I let out a breathy laugh, I did it! I did it!

"Hope? What are you doing down there?" I heard Ukita ask.

"Uh, tying my shoe," I told him trying to level my breathing and even out my tone.

"You don't have laces."

"Right." Crap now what.

He held out his hand to help me up from off the floor, thankful I grabbed his. He paused before lifting me up, "Are you ok your shaking?"

I gave him a bright smile, "Yeah! I just…" Now it was my turn to pause as I saw the look he gave me. "Ok, so I'm nervous, but can you blame me?"

He squeezed my hand and gave me a smile this time, "No."

Taking my hand he lead me around the car and up the pathway where we met Ohara at the gate. Oh my gosh what am I getting into.

It was only a matter of seconds before we were at the door knocking. A nice looking woman answered the door, she had a short bob with dark brown hair, light brown eyes, pale complexion, and narrow small features. She looked very young despite the fact that she had crows feet at the corners of her eyes.

"Hirokazu," She breathed out smiling.

"Ah, Sachiko," He greeted, "It's so great to see you again!"

"And you must be Ohara!" She greeted my social worker. I felt my nerves raise higher and higher as each second passed without her acknowledging me.

"Yes, it's so nice to meet you Sachiko! And this is Hope," I felt Ohara slip her hand on the small of my back and push me forward.

Taking that as my que, I painted on my brightest smile and made eye contact with her warm golden eyes, "Hello Yagami-Sama," I greeted bowing resisting the urge to tug at my dress. I heard two small gasps and looked up, Yagami Sachiko had a look of surprise on her face before she smiled brightly, I glanced over at Ohara who had also gasped, her eyes were wide and her hand covered her mouth. She quickly lowered her hand and smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, a smile clearly faked.

"Why aren't you just the sweetest little girl ever! Come in! Please, please all of you come in!" Yagami Sachiko said brightly standing to the side to let us in.

Ukita quickly started to walk in but Ohara grabbed my elbow to keep me in my place, "We will be right in, I just wish to have a word with Hope," Ohara said softly, Yagami Sama seemed taken aback and Ohara smiled even wider, "It will only take a minute!" She insisted.

Yagami Sama didn't seem to want to leave me out, but couldn't find a reason so instead she stuttered out her response, "Oh! Uh, yeah… yeah it's no problem. I'll see you in the kitchen, it's just down the hall to the left," She said walking Ukita to the said kitchen.

Ohara clucked her tongue in annoyance and grabbed my suitcase in a hurry, "Honestly Hope we have only been here a few minutes and you already ripped your very pretty dress. Two ripps right down your back! How does that even happen! Quick put this on," She said handing me my pink cardigan that stopped just below the elbow. "You are lucky no one else saw it! Your only dress! Ruined!" Ohara continued, huffing and puffing. My face felt hot and quickly I stumbled to put it on, my mind going back to the incident outside the car that caused the two rips in the first place.

"It must have got caught on something when I was putting it on," I mumbled out a weak excuse.

Ohara heaved a sigh, "It's alright, accidents happen, just… just be more aware of your surroundings," She said. I didn't know what to say to that, so I stayed silent nodding my head before we both walked into the modern house.

We followed Yagami-Sama's directions and found Detective Ukita already seated at the table with a plate of steaming food placed in front of him. Seated with him was another man, who looked to be 50 with dark black hair streaked with grey on the sides. He had glowing dark, almost black, eyes hidden behind square glasses. A thick mustache covered his bottom lip and he was in great shape! Could easily pass for early 40's or late 30's if it wasn't for the deep wrinkles that framed his face. Next to him sat Yagami Sachiko, and across them sat two kids. A boy who looked my age with light brown hair and golden eyes, he had on a black short sleeved shirt that showed his arm muscles and tan pants. The girl next to him looked maybe 12 or 13 and she wore a light blue sundress, she too had light brown hair and golden eyes, except her eyes were alight with joy. She had a brilliant smile on her face and the boy next to her simply had a small charming smile on, but, his eyes did not match up. He did not seemed all that thrilled to be here. Well, I'm sure he's nice, I can't judge people by the way they look, who knows what he's going through, maybe he has a resting bitch face, no judging.

With a deep breath I smiled brightly and Ohara and I walked into the room. They were sitting at a small circular table that looks like it sits 5 at the most, so we were pushing it to sit 7. The only two seats left was by Detective Ukita and the young girl or by Yagami Sama and the young boy. I shoot a glance at Ukita but upon seeing the look Yagami Sama gave me I passed him and sat in the seat next to her. She gave me a bright smile and grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze before letting go. "Why don't we start off introducing ourselves to the group!" Yagami Sama announced, "I'll start, I am Yagami Sachiko," She said before looking at her husband.

"Yagami Soichiro, I'm so pleased to meet you Hope,"

"Hirokazu Ukita **,"**

"Ohara Azumi,"

"Yagami Sayu!"

"Yagami Light,"

"Uh, Hope, it's so nice to meet you, thank you for letting me into your home!" I told them smiling lightly.

"Well, of course dear, I mean, this is your home too now," Soichiro San replied grabbing his wife's hand and patting it. They shared a loving look and I looked away feeling a little awkward.

From then on the dinner went pretty quickly, we all talked and joked and I felt my nerves lower and ease away. Or that was until it was time for Ukita and Ohara to leave. Then it was a jumbled mess of awkwardness and exchanging goodnights before they showed me to my room. Where I am now laying in my queen bed staring at the ceiling contemplating what will happen in the morning.

What time should I get up? What time do they get up? Are they going to make breakfast for me or do I make it myself? Do they eat breakfast? I have a toothbrush, but not toothpaste, do I ask for some, or will they be annoyed. I shifted under the covers, staring at the barren wall across from me. Wait. How do I make breakfast? All I had at the hospital was eggs and toast with apple juice. I never had to make it myself, and I do not know how one would begin to make it. I heaved a heavy sigh before getting up from the bed, suddenly very thirsty. Maybe getting some water and walking around will calm me down enough to sleep.

I open my door as slowly as possible, not allowing a single creak to be heard. But of course things don't go as planned and the door let out a monstrous yell. I cringed and held my breath listening for the slightest of movement. Hearing none I decide to continue with my adventure and swing the door open as fast as possible, if opening the door slowly was loud maybe if I do it really fast it will be quiet. It still creaked but not as bad as the first time. Stepping out into the hallway I started to move towards the stairs, and almost made it to.

"Hope?" I heard a voice call out in a whisper.

I froze. Oh my gosh this looks so bad. Slowly I turned back around and saw Light sticking his head out the door. "Hi Light San, I'm sorry if I woke you I was just going to get some water." I told him softly.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't wake me up! Here I'll come with you," He said with a quiet chuckle.

"No, you don't need to, I remember where the kitchen is, really you can go back to bed." I told him smiling.

"That's ok, besides I was actually sneaking out for an extra slice of the leftover pie in the fridge. Would you like some?" He asked me joining me at the stairs.

"Oh, no I'm not hungry," I told him, "I just wanted something to drink." I said as we entered the kitchen. He went to turn the light on and as it did we both jumped upon seeing Sayu Sama inside eating a slice of coconut cream pie.

"Sayu! What are you doing?" Light yelled in a light whisper.

"What you and Hope were planning to do I'm sure," She said stuffing a spoonful into her awaiting mouth. I lightly put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing at her comment.

"Hmm, touche." Light said grabbing two spoons from the drawer.

"Wait! I just wanted water guys, I'm not even hungry. I don't want to waste your pie!"\

"Oh Hope, live a little! It's just as much as yours as it is ours. We didn't make it, mom did." Sayu said scooting over so that there was an empty seat between her and light.

I shuffled my feet unsure of what to say. I can't just eat there pie… it doesn't feel right! I stretched my smile even wider, "Really guys, I just want some wat-" I was cut off when we all heard laughing coming from the hallway before Sachiko and Soichiro walked into the kitchen holding spoons.

"Told you the kids would be in here getting into the pie," Soichiro said gruffly, but smiling warmly.

"Yes, yes, great detective skills oh mighty one, you are the absolute smartest and no one will ever be able to replace you as chief." Sachiko said rolling her eyes and laughing lightly. They two went and sat at the table and started talking to the kids as they all ate at the pie right out of the container. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and headed toward the exit. Do I tell them goodnight or do I just leave, they were having such a good time. Is it weird to interrupt them just to say goodnight to a bunch of people I don't know. I edged even closer to the walkway out only for Sayu to call out to me, causing everyone to look my way.

"And where do you think your going missy?" Sachiko asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, your apart of this family too now, you need to be apart of the family shennanigans," Soichiro called out as Light raised the extra spoon he had grabbed.

"Uhh," My mind raced for a reason why I needed to get to bed, not finding one I slowly moved toward the empty chair right in the middle of them all. "Well, if you insist." I said weakly with a smile as I picked up the spoon. I thought I wouldn't have much to say, that I would just be listening to them speak, but they made sure I stayed active in the conversation, always asking me questions or what my opinion was. It was a very nice time, warming my insides up and I was actually laughing and giving genuine smiles.

It wasn't long before the pie was gone and we once again shared goodnights. Except this time, it wasn't as awkward. After that I layed back down and was able to fall asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! Thanks so much for following the story, one quick thing! In this chapter there's a lot of time jumps so you guys can see Hope's relationship develop with the Yagami's and next chapter we will begin to see the beginning of Death Notes universe. If you like the story so far please leave a review!**

 **A/N I had to throw in some new line breakers because my normal ones did not show up for some reason, hopefully these will though!**

 **DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN**

I woke up the next morning around 6:30, I don't know what time the Yagami's wake up at though, so maybe I'll just lay in bed until I start to hear someone moving around. I don't want to awkwardly walk around there house while there still all asleep. This is just so weird! Why can't I just stay by myself!

I huffed and flipped onto my back to stare at the white ceiling trying to imagine what it would be like to stay on my own. Have my own house, my own bathroom, my own stuff. It sounds very lonely, and I keep picturing disasters happening because I don't know how to do stuff. Like cook, or laundry, or… well I don't really know what else, but I'm sure there's a lot that needs to be done to live alone that I don't know how to do!

After what felt like an eternity I hear one of the doors out in the hallway open and feet shuffling into the kitchen, then I heard another door open followed by a door closing. Maybe the bathroom door? Oh well! I threw my blanket off and jumped up out of bed glancing at the alarm clock. 6:45. Well, new discovery, I'm not very patient because I was about ready to kill somebody just to wake them up. I walked over to my closet and choose an outfit. Dark blue almost black skinny jeans with a white flowy shirt with long loose sleeves, and a grey jacket that fades to black, it had a little swoosh in the corner and matched my black to grey tennis shoes that have the same swoosh. I walked over to my bag and grabbed out the brush and toothbrush inside of it. Gripping them tightly I walked out into the hallway and stopped right outside the bathroom door. It was shut and the light was on but the person was moving around. Are they only getting ready? Do I knock and get ready with them, or do I wait until their done? My stomach seemed to have left to go to gymnastics practice and my palms were beginning to sweat. Feeling very panicked I turned around to go back into my room only to see Light standing there with an eyebrow raised and a half smile on his lips. Stupid smug face! I couldn't help the blush that started to form on my face and I quickly avoided eye contact.

"It's just Sayu in there, and she is just getting ready for the day, she wouldn't care if you went in there," He said in a matter of fact tone.

I gave him a tight smile fighting the urge to fidget, "No, it's ok," I said, but decided to continue seeing his non believing look. "I just… I can get ready in my room! Really it's ok!"

"Oh yeah, you could, I'm just curious about one thing," He said raising a number one figure and shifting his weight to one hip, "How, exactly, do you plan on brushing your teeth in your bedroom?" He asked.

Curse him! I thought as I felt my face heat up and again avoided eye contact. I heard him knock on the door and Sayu quickly opened it still brushing her teeth.

"Hey Hope was hoping to get ready as well," He told her.

She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah that's ok, you don't need to ask Hope," She said her voice muffled by the toothbrush. She turned back around and spit in the sink and continued getting ready leaving the door open this time.

I glanced at Light who was leaning against the wall smirking. I gave him a small bow, "Thank you," I whispered before entering the bathroom.

"Your welcome," I heard him whisper back and rolled my eyes before giving him a small smile.

I walked into the bathroom and stood at the counter next to Sayu. I set down my stuff and brushed my hair, parting it the way the nurse from the hospital showed me. I set down my brush and looked at Sayu who was braiding her hair. I picked up my toothbrush before shifting my weight slightly. "Um, Sayu, is it ok if I have some toothpaste?"

Sayu pinned her braid to the side of her head, "Oh yeah!" She said handing me the tube. "You know, you have very pretty highlights in your hair, it would look great in a waterfall braid!" She said brightly smiling at me.

I slowly squeezed out toothpaste onto my toothbrush to buy myself time before I gave her a response, "Well, what braid is a waterfall braid?"

"The type of braid I have right now, where it's like a side French braid but you drop the bottom piece so your hair is half down but also half up in the braid." She explained.

I waved my hand at my toothbrush giving her an apologetic look. I have no idea what she just said, but the braid in her hair is very pretty. I shifted my weight carefully before spitting into the sink. "Um, your braid is beautiful, but, I don't know how to braid hair," I explained feeling stupid. I quickly turned the sink on to rinse out my mouth to change the subject.

I heard her gasp and looked over to see her covering her mouth, "I didn't even think of that!" She mumbled. "Here, come with me!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me to her room. It was very well organized and clean and, well, pink. Everything was in shades of pink and grey, thought it was girly, it was still pretty. She pulled up her computer chair and had me sit on it before standing behind me. "Braiding is very simple and easy once you get the hang of it! I don't mind doing it for you, I really enjoy braiding, I find it relaxing." She explained before I felt her figures in my hair.

I blushed feeling embarrassed that I couldn't do my own hair and mumbled out a than you.

 **DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND**

I glanced in the mirror at my outfit feeling nervous. I've been with the Yagami's for a week now and they are having me go to my first classes today. Yesterday we picked up the school uniform and my class schedule, they used the skills test from the hospital to decide what classes I should be in. Thankfully I tested into all of Lights classes except for English and Math, I tested into higher and will be receiving college credit courses for math and a fluent level course in English that focuses more in the writing than speaking.

I fidgeted with my skirt not liking how short it was, but sighed before giving up on it. I had a tan suit blazer with a white button up blouse and a red tie, paired with a tan skirt that I felt barely covered my butt. A knock on the door snapped me out of my musings and I moved to open the door. There stood an excited Sayu basically bouncing where she stood. I opened the door wider letting a genuine smile cross my face and her excitement to do my hair. She went straight to work making a thick braid that went across just one side of my head and throwing the rest up into loose curls. Once she was done we both walked down to the kitchen, something smelled really good!

She went ahead of me and I heard her talking with the rest of the Yagami's. Taking a deep breath to ease my nerves and dropping my hands so I'd stop fidgeting, I walked in as well. Their talking stopped when I walked in and I felt totally embarrassed as they silently judged my new look.

Sachiko was the first one to break the silence, "Oh my, you look beautiful Hope!" She yelled running forward and hugging me tightly.

"You really do look amazing Hope, great job with her hair Sayu," Light commented from his place at the table.

"Truly a sight to be seen," Soichiro added.

"Thank you all of you! You are to kind," I told them with a light laugh and a small smile.

"Come, come eat breakfast before your first day!" Sachiko encouraged pulling me to the table and I let out another laugh. She placed two pieces of toast in front of me that smelled like cinnamon that had strawberry slices on them. "Do you want syrup?" Sachiko asked.

"Uh, I don't know, do you like syrup with yours?" I asked back.

"Oh right! Sorry I forgot, you don't remember… Well, I think you would like syrup," She said before pouring a brown liquid over the two slices of toast. When she sat back down I grabbed my fork and cut a piece off before eating it and chewing slowly. I let out a small 'mmm' of appreciation before smiling brightly at the family in front of me.

"This is delicious!" I mumbled through a mouthful, much to their amusement.

We all sat there in a comfortable silence eating our breakfast together, and enjoying our time together. Or it was comfortable until Sayu had to say this.

"So Hope, are you going to try and get a boyfriend today?" She asked in a teasing tone.

The others laughed along with her but I was too busy choking on my food to find the humor in it. "Oh Sayu, don't make such jokes about Hope, she's too innocent to be teased," Sachiko chasted.

Thankfully it was soon time to go and I was able to avoid anymore teasing as we had to leave before Sayu.

"Are you excited for your first day?" Light asked.

"Yeah," I exclaimed giving him a bright smile despite the butterflies going crazy in my stomach. "I just hope everyone likes me. I mean not that they have too, just that, you know, it would be nice to make some friends I guess… I don't know, don't listen to me ramble." I said mumbling in the end and ducking my face down to hide the for sure blush on my face.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, everyone hopes that people will like them, everyone wants friends. And that's nothing to worry over, you already have one friend, me! And I'm sure everyone would love to be your friend." He reassured me grabbing my hand.

"Thanks," I whispered, smiling brightly and giving his hand a squeeze before letting go.

 **DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN**

It's the first weekend and I was going out with Light and Sayu to celebrate making through the week. I really enjoy school, I find my classes easy and it's so fun to be in the same classes as Light! Although some of the girls don't seem to like me much and I haven't actually made any friends yet, but… I have fun?

Ever since I had lost my memories I have no idea what I like or dislike, and Light and Sayu have taken it on as there own personal mission to help me figure it out. Right now we were on our way to some food place that sells really good tacos. They love to see my reactions when I try new foods. They're so odd, but they make me so happy!

As we walked down the street I came to a realization that made me smile. Unsurprisingly Light caught the smile and gave me a questioningly look.

"What's got you so smiley?" He asked.

"Nothing!" I tried to tell them, but they both shared a look before looking back at me with raised eyebrows. I gave out a sigh before smiling again and fiddling with my fingers, "It's just… I realized while we were walking down the street we… actually look like siblings kinda," I told them. And it was true, we all looked very similar. Well Sayu and Light were basically mirror images but I looked very similar to them as well. My hair was the exact same shade of brown but had natural blond highlights in it, my skin was the same shade but a bit more pale, more like a tan where as theirs was more like their natural skin tone. The main difference though was that my eyes were lily frog green and they had these beautiful amber golder eyes. So like I said, we looked very similar, but not exact, but we could definitely pass for siblings! And… that just makes me happy.

Sayu let out an airy laugh, "Yeah I guess we do," She said grabbing my hand, "I always wanted a sister!" At her statement I felt my smile widden and just feel… happier, like my soul was smiling.

"Yeah, we do look like siblings don't we," Light announced smiling himself. "Come on the restaurant is just up here."

 **DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN**

I came home from my second week of school earlier than the others, Light had to go to some place called cram school and Sayu doesn't get out until another hour or so. I quickly walked up to my room and shut the door before standing in the full length mirror. I took a deep breath before looking at what I wrote on a sticky note. 'Ignoring things won't make them go away. It only makes it harder to face them when they finally come around.'

I took a deep breath. I have to accept who I am. What I am. Whatever that is. I rolled my shoulder forward and watched as my… wings… spread out. I stood there just stretching them and getting used to moving them around. I have to get used to this. I have to learn to control this. Everyday I'm afraid I'll be out in public and they will just come out. Everyday, I will learn more and more about them and how to control them.

 **DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN**

It's been about a month since I had my accident and started living with the Yagami's. I have made a few friends at school, although most of them were Lights friends first who I then muched off of, but does it matter? Today was Valentine's Day, and Light was very busy today, receiving all sorts of gifts from people. But it was funny to see his look every time a girl came up to ask if they could talk. It was then that I realized Light always has this mask on, pretending to be someone he's not. A nice, loving, perfect, son, student, everything. He is just trying so hard to be perfect, that he no longer be's himself. I don't know how to feel about it though. It makes me wonder how much he has been his real self with me and how much has just been… fake.

But who am I to judge considering I always try to hide everything with a smile myself. And I am hiding a huge secret from literally the entire world. But speaking of the wings, ever since a couple weeks ago when I started to learn more and more about them, I have been able to control them more. For example, I can now feel them, and am aware of them, like how one is aware of their toes and how to wiggle them. Which now means I don't have to roll my shoulders to get them out or in, they can just come out, and it also means, when I accidently roll my shoulders, there are no accidents with them coming out. No more surprise hello's.

I've also started learning to flutter around the room, which means the next step is to go flying. But not tonight, tonight is valentines day, and the Yagami's and I are supposed to go out to watch fireworks. So here we are, standing in this huge grassy field with a whole bunch of strangers waiting for the fireworks. I looked around at all the families. Mothers and daughters, fathers and sons, brothers and sisters, all of them looked so happy. And with the resounding boom of the first firework, a familiar horrible sadness filled me. A longing to belong somewhere, and cry out for a family, one I have forgotten. One that has forgotten me.

I covered my mouth to try and muffle to sob that escaped my mouth, hoping the bang of the fireworks would block out my crying. I put my head down to try and hide my face. How am I going to get out of this! What can I do? I felt a hand on my arm and froze.

"Hope? What's wrong?" I heard Soichiro ask from next to me.

I tried to discreetly wipe my face before looking up with a smile, "Nothing, nothings wrong! Please don't let me bother you, enjoy the fireworks, that's why we're here!"

He gave me a look before guiding me away from the others, "Really Hope, what's wrong? And don't try and lie, I wasn't made police chief over nothing."

My mouth opened and closed multiple times unsure what to say, tears falling down my face, I eventually decided to just tell him the truth. "My family is never going to come for me are they." I started more so than asked.

Now it was his turn to impersonate a fish. He stood there a long time just looking at me, before he let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know, but there's a strong chance that they aren't. But you have us now, a new family." He said gently grabbing my hand.

I looked up at the sky, watching the bright bursts of colors rain down on us, trying to slow my breathing and stop the tears. I looked back to Soichiro and gave him a weak smile, "Really?" I whispered.

"Definitely," He whispered back, my smile widen a bit and I gave him a hug. I felt like he was trying to squeeze all of the broken pieces of my heart back together. "Come now," He whispered wiping the tears from my face, "Let's go watch the fireworks,"

 **DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN**

A couple of days passed from Valentine's Day and I felt my relationship with the Yagami's grow even closer. Right now it's a Saturday night, and I had told all of them I was going to a friends house to work on a group project for our fluent English class. Which was true but when we finished I was supposed to go home. But instead I am currently climbing the many stairs to reach the roof of this nearby hotel.

Finally, after 14, technically 13 since there is no 13th floor, flights of stairs I reached the heavy metal door that will lead to the roof. Struggling to push it open, I walk out onto the windy roof.

I make my way to the center of the roof. Am I really going to do this? I just stood there for a while trying to take deep breaths to calm my racing heart. Wiping my palms on my pants a few times before running a hand through my hair I pull off my sweater to reveal the shirt I fell in. It's the only shirt I own with an open back. I stuffed my sweater into my bag and leave my bag on the rooftop. I take a few steps towards the edge before I race back to the door.

I can't do this! I can't! What if it doesn't work! I pace back and forth a few times shaking my hands and arms out. I look towards the edge again with one thought on my mind. _But what if it does?_

I stride back towards the edge, stepping up onto it, bring out my wings, and step right off the ledge. For a split second I'm just falling. My blood runs cold, I stop breathing, my stomach drops, and I allow myself to just, fall.

Then everything kicks into overdrive. My heart is racing, by breathing is labored and hyperventilating, and body twist and turns for an escape, and then I feel it. The twitch of a wing. I stop struggling and focus solely on my wings. I feel them flapping and fluttering and yet, I'm still falling. No. No, no, no, no, NO! The ground is getting closer and closer and I throw my arms up in front of me. I close my eyes not wanting to see anymore. Please, please! I peak an eye open and let out a blood curdling scream and just as my fingers graze the cement my wings catch flight and I'm soaring back towards the heavens above.

My face is slack in shock, my mouth dropped open, arms hanging limply and my sides, eyes stuck wide open in horror. Until finally my brains catches up with what just happened and I felt a giggle escape my mouth. I through my arms out like one would of they were imitating an airplane and allow my wings to carry me wherever I pleased. I let out whoops and laughs as I fly in circles and somersault through the air. I float on my back for a while watching the moon and stars above me, trying to catch my breath. I can't believe it. I can't believe this actually work! I mean it worked last second, BUT IT WORKED!

I allowed myself to fly for a few more minutes before deciding to land and get back home. I don't want the Yagami's to be worried. I circle the roof a few times try to figure out how to land, and eventually just end up in a crumpled heap on the roof. Ow. Ok, landing is what I will work on next. I stand up and fold in my wings and through on my sweater just now realizing how cold I am in the freezing February temperature. Rubbing my hands together to gather warmth I look at my phone and freeze seeing how it's already close to 1 AM. Grabbing my bag I run off the roof and all the way down the stairs and out the hotel, ignoring the weird looks hotel staff gave me.

Once I made it out to the street I try to catch my breath as I struggled to think of what to do. It would take me 45 mins to walk home! I notice a cab just down the street and thank my lucky stars I have cash with me. Running over to the cab I hopped in and gave him the Yagami's address. Driving by car was much faster than walking and I made it back within 15 minutes! I quickly paid the man and jumped out of the car and walked up to the gate. Oh I'm so glad I made it home!

As I walked up to the door I paused as I realized what I had just thought. Home. Is this really my home?

I thought of the Yagami's with their warm welcoming smiles, family game nights, and family dinners. Think of them brought a smile to my face and made me feel light and warm. Yeah, this really is my home. My family. I quietly open the door and walk in only to see Sachiko and Soichiro in the living room pacing back and forth. Sachiko had tears running down her face and was wringing her hands, and Soichiro was on the phone looking very frustrated with his hair all messed up as if he ran his hands through it multiple times. They both paused when they saw me and Sachiko let out a sob before running forward and hugging me tightly.

"Nevermind, she's home now," I heard Soichiro mumble before the click of his phone and my stomach dropped and my blood ran cold. "Where have you been? Do you realize what time it is? We have been worried sick! We thought-" He didn't finish whatever it was he was going to say, instead he looked down and threw his hands on the couch.

Sachiko released me and gave me a hard look, "I know we didn't give you a curfew, but that's because we thought you would have been home well before 11 P.M. NOT at 1:23!"

I felt my chest ache as I thought of the pain I put them through. "I'm so sorry," I whispered tears coming to my eyes, "We finished our project at 10:45 and then we got something to eat since we both missed dinner. Than I walked her back to her house and she offered to drive me home, but I told her thank you but I could get home on my own. Except when I got on the subway to get home, I fell asleep from being so tired, when I woke up I had no idea where I was and ended up calling a cab to take me home. I'm so sorry I scared you, I acted very irresponsible today." I told them the first lie that came to mind feeling very guilty. But it's not like I could tell them the truth!

Soichiro let out a deep sigh before standing up from his spot on the couch and walking over to us. He wrapped us both into a hug, "Yes, you did, but now you have learned your mistake and will not do it again, correct?" he asked mumbling into my hair.

I gave him a meek nod and he released us. "It's late and I'm sure you are tired, go up to bed, we can talk in the morning," Sachiko whispered with a few tears still in her eyes.

I blinked a few times to keep my own tears at bay, refusing to let myself cry, but I could feel my chin and lower lip quivering and knew I wouldn't last long. I nodded to them and headed toward the stairs but paused before I climbed them. I turned back around to see them an en embrace and Soichiro rubbing Sachiko's shaking back. I bit my lip before deciding I should tell them, now or never. "Umm… I just wanted to let you guys know how grateful I am to have you, and… I um… I love you guys," I told them looking away feeling my face heat up. I glanced back over to them to see they both had paused.

"We love you too," Soichiro whispered back.

"Welcome to the family, Hope," Sachiko whispered and I smile widely before heading all the way up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the long wait! Normally I am so good at updating! I dont really have a reason for taking so long, I just didn't feel like writing… hehe oops… meh.**

 **ALSO I realized I never put a disclaimer on any of my other chapters so, here's my disclaimer I don't own Death Note or anything cuz if I did would I be writing a fanfic? No. This goes for all my chapter cuz I will probs forget to put it again! Honestly what is the point of a disclaimer? I don't know why everyone puts them but I'm guessing its mandatory… idk...**

 **ALSO ALSO does anybody read these? I dont. I always skip them and go straight to the story, but I wonder what authors put in their little Authors Notes. Like some of them are super long! So why am I still writing this… idk maybe I just want to be like those other authors with cool long author notes that I dont read, or maybe it's 2 AM and I'm just really tired, or maybe I just want to talk to somebody but not my friends because then I would actually have to socialize and… no.**

 **ANYWAYS on with the story! The reason you came! Leave a comment if you like the story if you want or don't I'll probs still update even if you are just a silent reader.**

 **DNDNDNDNDNDNDNNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNNDNDNDNDNDNDN**

Ever since that night I have felt so close to the Yagami's and I am so grateful to have them in my life. They are my family now, and I love them so much already, and I feel as though they love me back in return. I still go out to fly- an exhilarating feeling I can never give up- except I have to go out late at night so no one will see me. I have learned to simply fly out my window and leave it cracked open for when I return.

I feel guilty sometimes not telling them, but I feel so… addicted to flying. Like after the first night I didn't fly the second night and all day the next day I felt so restless, constintally fighting the urge the bring out my wings in the middle of class! But I still feel bad for not sharing this secret with them. Especially when they have been so kind and welcoming to me, it just feels so… wrong, so sneaky! But everytime I feel the urge to tell them, I see flashes of tests being done on me, experiments of trying to figure out what I am, and countless questions that I don't have answers to.

So I stay quiet. And I sneak out and fly for about an hour with absolute freedom going anywhere I want in the city with no restrictions and no fears. Soaring through the quiet sky over empty streets, everything soaked in moonlight and soft yellow street lights. My favorite places to go, are places that give me eerie feelings. Places that are usually filled with people, but are now deserted. Places that roar with laughter and music and sound durring the day, but are absolutely silent in the late hours of night. Places like parks and street markets, fountains and shopping centers. Just being there to listen, think, breathe… all of it, is so addictive. There's nothing like it.

But that hasn't been the only changes since the night I flew for the first time. I've noticed that when I look at someone, or touch someone, I will see glimpses of a choice they have to make, and the two possible outcomes on if they do it or not. One usually leading to happiness and success and the other leading to hardships and heatbreak. And there is no rhyme or reason to who I can see the future of and who I can't, it's totally random. Like one time I got on the subway, and I bumped into this man, who was dirty and smelly and not wearing the cleanest clothes. And instantly everything faded away and I was no longer on the crowded subway, but outside a store that had a help wanted sign posted. The man I saw earlier was standing in front of it and I could just feel his emotions.

His need and desire to have a job, but also his tiredness. Him just being done with being turned down from one position to the next, all because he was in a ruff spot and couldn't afford clean clothes. Did he really want to go through the humiliation of explaining his situation to yet another stranger only to be turned away again? He was so use to it, the pitty stare, the look in their eyes of wanting to help, but then they look at him and close there eyes. They take a deep breathe and all say the same thing, 'Look, we'd love to hire you, but, your just not who were looking for. I'm sorry, but we need someone we can count on, who will show the type of company we are to customers. We're looking for someone who's more… _professional_. But hey! I know! This place is hiring and you could totally get it! They'd love to hire you!' And then he just repeats the same thing over again. And again. And again. And again. And now he's just… _done._ He's tired and frustrated and humiliated and he just wants to quit it all. But then he would be stuck where he is forever. And so here he stands, looking at this help wanted picture. Does he do it? And then it was like a side by side video of two options. One in black and grey and the other filled with colors so vivid and diverse, that I'm sure there are colors I've never even seen before.

On the side with black and white he crumples up the help wanted sign and moves on, then there are clips of him losing his car, sleeping on park benches, huddling around a trash fire, begging for money and only managing enough for a one hotdog and water for food that entire day. He makes friends with the other beggars, but he is lonely, sad, and tired of living. Yet on the other side, he walks into the store and schedules an interview. He cleans up the best he can in a public bathroom, gets the job, buys a motel room, manages to get an apparment, buys better clothes and gets to wash his things, actually has a decent life. Makes friends, finds a girl and falls in love, and just turns his life around. All because of the one man who finally decided to help him out.

And then, I'm back at the subway and it's like no time has past, and yet I know so much about this man. Know just what this man needs to do to be happy and successful. But how do I tell him that with out him thinking I'm some freak? So for a while I just watch him as we travel to the next stop and I see this is the stop he needs. Panic floors me as he begins to stand up and walk out. Knowing I can't let him just walk away with out saying anything I hastily make my way off the subway too.

"Excuse me!" I call to him and grab his arm lightly.

He whips around, eyes filled with panic, "Uh… I know I bumped into you back there but I said I was sorry!" He says eyes darting around the room.

I stand there dumbfounded on why he seemed so panicky. I didn't mean to sound aggressive when calling out to him, I was just in a hurry.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when the subway takes off again causing my hair to flow in the wind and I just look at him in a lost of what to do next. "Uh," I see he is quickly beginning to calm down and even annoyed. "I just wanted to tell you, that no matter how hard things get, you can't give up. The minute you don't put yourself out there, the one time you don't take the shot, is the only time you fail. Because as long as your constantly taking action to better yourself off, as long as you keep trying, you will find success. You will find happiness." I whisper squeezing his hand. I felt a warm feeling building in my chest the entire time I talked to him, and the minute I stopped talking it started to travel. Through my shoulder, down my arm, to my hand where it then slowly faded out of my fingure tips with a tingle.

The man slowly eased in his stance, the panic having left him completely. His eyes were watery, yet he looked strong and happy, and he squeezed my hand back with a small grin. "Thank you, I actually really needed to hear that today," He whispered.

I stood there with my mouth open, unsure of what to say. So I said nothing choosing to give him a small smile of my own and a nod of my head. We dropped hands and parted ways. Me going on to the subway and him going up the stairs to the exit. But as I watched him leave, I was once again pulled into the grey and colorful movie scene. Except this time the colorful side took up the whole space as the grey side faded away, and then I was back to normal.

Ever since then it has been happening at least once a day. With strangers, friends, class mates, even my teachers! But the only thing that I can piece together that causes it, is that I touch them. But other people I touch and nothing happens. I don't know why it works for some but not others, but I hope to find out.

It's been a week since the night I came home late and was scolded by Sachiko and Soichiro, so I still haven't fully been able to begin understanding this… power. I mean I've only just been able to begin to accept the fact that I have wings that allow me to fly!

"How's you essay coming along?" Johnson Sensei asked me in English stopping at my desk. I look up at her surprised I didn't hear her coming up when she's usually so loud.

"Oh, uh fine!" I tell her smiling hoping she'll believe it. Truth is, I haven't started my English paper, in my advanced English Speaking class they want to focus on the little details of the language, focusing on grammar and slang terms and what not. I'm supposed to write a paper on figurative language and name 3 types of it and give examples. Easy, but boring. Something I can do later.

"Is that why your paper is still blank?" She asks raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Sensei, I've been distracted lately but I promise I will have it done and turned in on time!" I tell her.

I see her features relax and she gives me a genuine smile, "I know, but I want you to be productive in class, so that you don't have to waste your free time doing it. You know I don't believe in homework." She says before moving on.

I watch her leave and make her way down the aisle checking in on each student. There's not many of us, only about 13 total. It's a high level class that many don't take unless they are native English speakers or have been studying it for a long time. I continue to watch Sensei Johnson even as she goes to her desk and sits down fixing her blond hair and fluffing down her dark blue dress. She's very young and very pretty, I wonder why she would come to Japan and work as a teacher? When I arrived she had the whole class do another introduce yourself just for me, herself included. She explained that her family currently lives in Colorado, but wanting to travel she came to Japan to work this job for a year so that she can do some sightseeing and experience another culture. It seemed believable but… I just have this feeling it's not true.

I look out the window not wanting her to see me staring. Hmmm, I have to work at the daycare today, so maybe I should work on this essay a little bit. But as I'm looking out this window my attention is caught by a black notebook falling from the sky. As if that wasn't odd on its own but the whole thing seemed to be emitting this black aura. Just looking at it sent shivers down my spine and my stomach twisted up, and I just _knew_ that I should avoid the notebook at all cost.

 **DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN**

I smile brightly, happy that school is finally over but a little bummed I need to go to the daycare. I couple weeks ago I decided I didn't like that the Yagami's- even though they were happy and insistent to do so- I didn't like that they had to buy everything for me. So I got a job! It's a wonderful job! I work with kids aged 3-5 that are potty trained. We mostly just do arts and crafts with them and will occasionally go over counting and the alphabet and naming the months and days of the week. But we mostly focus on arts and crafts as that helps kids think things through on their own and when they hold a crayon and color, it is to help them have better control of their pencil.

I stand outside in the hallways so I can say bye to Light before I leave like normal, but I don't see him anywhere. Which is really odd because he's always here before me. I look around and see him standing in the grass field and freeze. He's holding the notebook. The same one with the black aura and bone chilling feeling of… evilness.

"Light!" I call out desperate to get him away from that… thing. He must have heard my panic because he quickly turns around to study me. He drops the notebook on the ground and quickly strides to me.

"Hey are you ok?" he asks as soon as he comes up.

I smile brightly feeling my heart rate slow now that he's no longer holding the notebook and far away from it. "Yeah, I'm just running late! Walk me to the exit?" I ask, desperate to keep him away from the book. Which him walking me out isn't odd, he does it everytime before we part ways, it's just odd that I asked him, and he seemed to pick up on it as he gives me a quizzical look.

He bumped my shoulder with his, "Don't I always?" he asks with a small smile.

As we walk out I ignore the stares we receive as does he. A lot from girls who like him, but also some just from being the top two students in the school. Light is officially number 1 even though I have the same grade point average and am in higher classes. I should be number one but since Light has been here since freshman year and I just joined and they have no idea who I am, they don't think it would be fair if I took the number one spot. I honestly don't care. But I know Light does, just as I know it really bugs him that he's only number one as a technicality. I feel bad he feels this way, but I have no idea what I'm supposed to say or how to comfort him for something I can't help. Except to get a few questions wrong on a test we both take so that he will have a score of 100 and I a score of 98. Still amazing, but not perfect. And I know he loves it when he gets a better score then I, when he's better because he's smarter and not because of a technicality. If only he knew.

We quickly reach the gate and share a hug and goodbyes before parting our ways. I was still lost in my thoughts as I left, that I didn't notice Light turn back around and go back into the school.

 **DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN**

"No, Trinity, you have to use nice coloring and stay in the lines! Also the balloons are suppose to be red not blue that's why there is a 3 on them." I tell the 4 year old trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice. I went over the instructions 3 times, and went to each paper and helped them color the numbers at the bottom so they knew what to color each number. "Now your going to have to do it aaaaaaaall over, how sad. And you better do it right this time otherwise you can't join us for rece- Nili! Get back in your seat now! We do not play tag inside!" I call to the three year old who was running around. I continue watching her until she sits and continues the color by number before turning my attention back to Trinity. "I'm going to go get you a new paper," I tell her getting up and taking the paper with me. I ignore her sad face as a few tears roll down her cheeks and she puts her head down, knowing that if I look I'll cave.

I don't make it far though before a chill runs down my spine.

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

I jump and freeze, dropping the color by number. Those were definitely gun shots. I feel my spine straighten and my mind switches to high alert. My heart is racing, making it hard to hear anything over the thundering of my own heart beat. My eyes dash around from the door to the kids to back to the door.

Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my- no, this can't be happening. No, no, no, no, no. I fight to control my breathing as I look at the kids and see a few of them beginning to catch onto my nerves and beginning to get scared. A few already crying from the loud noise.

A few more shots go off breaking me out of my stupor and I turn to the kids with a bright smile, easily slipping on my mask. "Oh how silly, someone is shooting off fireworks and its day time! Don't they know you can't see fireworks in the day time!" I say over exaggerated before faking a laugh and the kids join in. "Do you guys wanna play a game?" I get a big chorus of 'Yeahs' and some even jump out of their seats to do a little dance. Something I would normally scold them for. "Let's play hide and seek! Hiro-Senpei is going to come in the room soon, let's hide from her! I tell the class mentioning the other instructor who called in sick today. "I know the perfect spot!" I tell them ushering them to the supply closet.

Thankfully today there were only 8 kids and I lift them up onto the highest shelves that line the wall with the door. So you can't see them unless you enter the closet, turn around, _and_ look up there. "Now stay as quiet as you can other wise she'll find you and you guys will lose. Don't come out unless I tell you, ok?" I whisper hurriedly as I hear heavy footsteps headed towards the class room. They whisper back responses but I don't bother to listen to what it is they said and walk out of the closet and close the door just as someone walked in.

I quickly whip around to see Kai-Kun standing in the door way with a shot gun. He dates my coworker Hiro-Chan, but I know he's abusive towards her. He had tears streaming down his face and he looked a mess. His clothes disheveled and hair uncombed. I fight the urge to break down crying but my eyes water up and I can feel myself beginning to shake. I put my hands up to show him I mean no harm.

He stalks around the room knocking things off shelves and kicking chairs across the room making me jump. "Where is she!" he yells.

"Who-o-o? Kia," I ask trying to keep distance between us.

He quickly spins around gun pointed at me and he breathes heavily as if he had just ran a marathon. "Hiro-Chan, she thinks she can just break up with me over the phone! What we have is real! I might get angry sometimes, but I love her! And I know she loves me! I know she does! That _guy_ is just confusing her! I deserve her! She's mine!" he yells stalking forward kicking more chairs and tables.

"Sh-sh-she called out si-i-ick, I swear! I swear, I swear, I swear, she's not here. I-I-I wouldn't lie to you Kia! I swear, she's not here" I manage to say barely above a whisper. My chin and lower lip begins to quiver and I find it harder and harder to control my breathing.

He let's out a ear piercing scream of rage and flips one of the small tables causing me to jump and release a sob. "Well, if I can't kill her… I'll kill what she loves… _the kids_ ," He whispers and I feel my heart stop and my stomach drop. No. He can't. Please no.

He turns his glare to me, "Where are they? Don't tell me they all called out sick too," He whispers raising his gun till it was level with me.

"They left on a field trip!" I gasp out, "Went to a nearby water park!"

For a long time he just stood there "How convenient, everyone I'm looking for is gone," he whispers. His eyes go wide and he looks absolutely crazy and he shifts his gun slightly to the side and shoots at the wall. I release a scream and jump and hear some of the kids scream from inside the closet, but I don't think he heard them. If he did he didn't let in on. "The next one goes through your head. _Where. Are. They."_

My mind races for something to say when sirens begin to go off outside. My head whips to the window and see blue and red lights flashing in the parking lot. Kai again screams out in a fit of rage throwing more things again. "Nooo! No! No! No! This isn't fair! I didn't even get to hurt her!" He yells out to nobody. He stops and slowly turns to me head down looking at the ground. " _You_ ," He whispers darkly, "This is your fault," He looks up and for once his horrible evil glare is full set on me. "I should kill _you_."

I stare at him, nothing coming to mind on what I should say, mind totally blank. I stop breathing and just stare at him. With a snap he reloads his shot gun and slowly raises it at me. A smirk makes it way across his face slowly and everything catches up to me at once. I start breathing again in hysterics and my heart had jumped up to my throat forming a lump I couldn't swallow. I close my eyes excepting my fate, only to have them snap back open when I heard a door open. Both our eyes shot to the closet to see 3 year old Asahi crying his eyes out and making a run for it. No. Everything slows down, my breathing, my heart rate, even Kai who is yelling again about me lying. I see him go to move his gun towards Asahi and everything speeds up, like I hit the fast forward button.

Someone was shouting no and I realized it was me. I don't even remember running to him, just swooping Asahi in my arms and running behind the sign in counter. Two bangs go off but somehow he missed us and I throw my back against the counter. "Come out, come out, where ever you are," He sang kicking everything in his path toward us I tuck Asahi against the counter and tell him to stay put before slowly standing up with my arms in the air and facing Kai who already has his gun raised.

"Please Kai, please, kill me, don't hurt the children! If you kill me that will hurt her, you don't need to harm the kids, their defenseless, innocent, they did nothing wrong!" I plead with him.

"Neither did I!" He yelled back, "YET SHE STILL LEFT DIDN'T SHE!"

I hear a helicopter fly over head that causes us both to pause. They must be coming in any minute, I just have to keep him occupied.

"Here, how about I call her, yeah? Then you can ask her why she left you. Maybe you can convince her to stay!" I tell him hoping my voice won't waver while keeping a small smile despite the tears streaming down my face.

"NO! ARE YOU STUPID! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF HER LIES!" He yelled picking up a pencil box near him and throwing it at me. I fold my body in to deflect the blow and the pencil box strikes my arm before falling down to the ground.

I jump slightly but try to hold it together, come on think! I take some reassuring breaths before smiling at him again. "Ok, ok, well how about this. I-I-I know her extremely well, we are good friends as well as co workers. Te-te-tell me what she t-t-told you including the lie, a-a-and I can tell you the truth!" I tell him. Please hurry. Please, please, please.

Kai looks at me and then around the room, pacing a bit frantically before stopping and looking at me. "She told me, that she _had_ to break up with me because she couldn't handle the pain anymore. That she was done with me and how angry and 'violent' I get when drunk." He says rolling his eyes and air quoting violent. "But, she never felt that way before she met that… that… TOOL who stole her away and BRAINWASHED HER!" He yelled throwing more stuff.

What the- what am I suppose to say to that! I panic slightly as I go through different responses I could tell him and trying to gauge how he would respond. I gulp when I see his attention is back on me and I have to tell him something _now._ "I r-r-remember her saying this… but she told me how much s-s-she loved you. It really did sound like she didn't want to leave you. A-a-and she has been acting weird, I think your right. She is brainwashed. Y-y-you need to go save her! And you can't do that if you kill me and then kids!" I tell him hoping he'll believe it.

"Oh, but I have to kill you Hope-San, you lied to me about the kids. How do I know you not lying now," he tells me in the most reasonable, sane, voice ever that it scares me more than everything else he's done. He's absolutely crazy.

I close my eyes, bracing myself for the pain I know is sure to come. I allow my tears to flow freely now, sobbing as I await my impending doom. But instead of a bang I hear a strangled cry.

I peak my eyes open when I hear the clatter of the gun falling and see Kai on his knees clutching his chest. What? He gives another gurgled cry before falling face forward onto the floor. I stand there frozen my breathing laboured.

My eyes quickly snatch back to the supply closet and I rush forward, sprinting to the closet. I throw it open to see all the kids still on the shelves clutching hands and huddled together. Quietly sobbing themselves. "Game over, time to get out of here ok? When I bring you down, close your eyes, promise me you wont look," I whisper to them hoping they will do as I say. They all nod and I begin to bring them down. Setting them down in a line holding the hand of the person in front of them. "Remember don't look," I whisper grabbing Nili's hand and leading the line out of the closet.

We stop at the counter where I grab Asahi and hug him to my chest as he continues to wail loudly. I tuck him into my body and shove his head into my neck and tell him not to look.

I grab Nili's hand again and exit the classroom. The walls are deserted as well as the classrooms and in the hallway blood was splattered on the walls and the security guard laid unmoving on the ground.

I choked on a sob but continue forward almost in a daze. Careful to move around the body so nobody in the line will trip on him. I freeze when I hear feet storming through the hall towards us. Is it possible that Kai had an accomplice? I look around frantically looking for anywhere to hide. Were sitting ducks out here. My breathing picks up and I move in front of the children just as the person turns the corner. Or should I say persons, as the armed Japanese police force is now standing in front of me. I start loudly sobbing myself out of reliefe and start rushing forward.

"H-h-h-help us please!" I cry out "He's back in the class room!"

10 men continue down the hall but the rest stay to help grab the children and one of them grabs Asahi from me. Once I'm positive all the kids have been grabbed I begin to follow the men but stop when I hear my name being called. I look down the hall and see Soichiro running at me.

"Hope!" He yells again and I begin to run towards him a whole fresh wave of tears streaming down my face. I collide into him grabbing on like he's my life line, and he holds me just as tightly. My knees buckle underneath me and slowly we both sink to the ground. And for a long time we stayed like that, kneeling on the ground, hugging each other for comfort, and both of us silently crying.

"He's dead, he's dead. He wanted the kids, but I hid them a-a-a-and he was soooooo _mad_. B-b-b-but I just couldn't let him get the kids. I couldn't." I sobbed into his shoulder.

He ran his hand down my hair and rubbed my back shushing me. "I know, Hope, I know. You did good." he whispered rocking us back and forth.

"Chief, Hope!" I hear someone call who is also running down the hall. I glance up to see Ukita running like a mad man down the hall. Slowly Soichiro and I stand up, but I keep my death grip on him, my legs being extremely shaky. Ukita slowed down once he reached us and gave me a bear hug rocking us back and forth. "I'm so glad your ok, when I heard where the attack was, chief and I got here as soon as possible." he whispered into my ear.

Ukita and I had stayed close since the hospital. He was like a second father to me. I often times would go and visit him and Soichiro after school when Light would go to cram school. I didn't need cram school, but I wouldn't want to go home yet because I would be alone. So I like to help out at the station, I made quite a few friends there. Ukita released me and looked at the bloody hallway before gripping my arm tightly and Soichiro grabbed my other arm. "Come on, let's get out of here,"

We exit the building and see tons of cameras everywhere and news stations, but we ignore them all and make our way to Soichiro's police car not too far away.

He opens up the passenger side door and has me sit down before leaving and coming back with a dark grey blanket that he wrapped around me. I didn't realize I was shaking until I pulled it closer to me.

"Hope! I'm so glad your ok!" I heard Matsuda call out before running up. I hear Soichiro and Ukita groan and a real genuine smile crosses my face in what feels like the first time in years.

I look up at the young man who is trying to catch his breath, "Me too, Matsuda," I whisper with my smile still in place. I stand up and give him and hug needing the physical contact after everything that happened, but when I pulled away, Matusda had a blush covering his face and was stuttering for a response. Something along the lines of how he was so scared and wanted to rush into the building like chief and Ukita but had to do crowd control.

I shake my head my smile growing a little wider, "It's ok Matsuda, really," I tell him getting him to stop rambling.

It looked like he was about to say something else but Soichiro quickly cut him off, "I'm sure Hope would love to stay and chat, but I'm going to take her home now. She's had a long day." He said firmly before moving forward and shutting my door.

It's a short drive back home and before I know it were walking into the house and instantly I hear feet running from all directions. Arms wrap around me in a tight hug and I can hear Sachiko crying softly in my ear. Next I feel arms wrap around my middle as Sayu hugs me tightly too. "When I heard the name of the day care on the news… and then all of a sudden there you were… and, and,..." Sachiko didn't finish her statement just simply hugged me tighter.

"I was so worried Hope,"Sayu mumbles into my shirt.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder tightly that seemed to be shaking ever so slightly. "We all were," Light agreed as he too joined the hug after coming from his room. We all stood like that for a while in our group hug before we moved to the kitchen for dinner. It was very quiet and I was beginning to feel awkward noticing that everyone kept sneaking looks at me as if I was about to burst any second. But I guess I can't blame them as I really did feel like I was about to break down crying. BUT I kept it hidden behind a small polite smile, I just… dont want to cry anymore, and not I front of them, its just awkward.

I cried enough for one day. No need to continue on with it.

When I finished dinner the others were only half way done, too distracted watching me to actually eat. I excused myself and went into my room where I laid down for a bit but soon realized I was not going to sleep anytime soon. And being in the small room was beginning to make me feel… stuffy and jumpy. My skin felt like it was crawling and I just had to get out.

But I'm to tired to actually move. Instead I roll over and pull the blankets tighter against me and close my eyes. Only to be haunted by images of Kai raising his gun to shoot me, Kai falling and dying right in front if me, the security guard shot dead in the hall way…

I shoot out of bed, no way am I sleeping tonight. I quickly throw on black leggings and a tight tank top and a sweat shirt to protect myself from the cold weather. I want to go flying but it's too early, I could be seen. Instead I'll settle for a run. Quickly throwing on some socks and tennis shoes I move out of the room and downstairs where I hear the TV going. In the living room I see Sachiko and Soichiro sitting on the couch very close watching the news.

"Uhm… I was hoping to go for a run… if that's alright," I ask suddenly feeling very nervous.

The two share and look and I feel my shoulders drop as I can already see their answer is going to be no. "I'll come with you," I hear from the door way. I turn around surprised to see Light standing there leaning against the wall with a glass of water in his hand. I look back to see Soichiro looking much more comfortable with the idea.

"I think that sounds like an amazing idea!" He calls smiling happily. I hold back my frustrated groan and pout at having to go with Light instead of on my own like I originally wanted and smile brightly.

"That's great! I'll be waiting outside," I call to Light making my way out. I guess beggars can't be choosers. I think making my way out front.

 **DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN**

 **So we have officially started the series even though we havent made it through the first episode YET!... But we will with the next chapter and soon everything will be at a much faster pace… I hope… IDK actually I just start writing and get these ideas and then it takes up soooo much time and space and I just feel as though I should separate it and start a new chapter so… meh *que shrugging emoji* if you liked my story please leave a comment, any suggestions leave a comment! Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here's my next chapter! I changed a few things, but I don't think anyone will actually notice!**

 **DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN**

I was stretching outside waiting for Light trying to control my breathing. My mind kept flashing images in my head of Kai and everything that happened that night. Sometimes I see images of all the kids dead and Kia in the middle clutching his heart as he fell down. I bounced up and down shaking out my arms trying to rid myself of the antsy feeling coursing through my veins. My desire to run growing with each passing second.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I hear the front door open. Finally! Only took him like 20 minutes. I look up to see Light in dark grey leggings that go just past his knees with black long running shorts over them and a white sweatshirt to protect himself from the cold February night. But he had a black backpack on…

I knew I was looking at him funny but I couldn't stop it. He seemed totally oblivious though as he asks, "Ready?"

"Uh, you're going to run… with a backpack? It feels really weird to run with one on… and I'm planning to run for a long time…" I told him hoping to not come off as rude.

He smiled brighter, a trick I know that is used to cover up real emotions or to make people buy your BS. "Yeah! It's just so that I can hold my water bottle and phone and wallet and things. I have the straps as tight as possible, so it shouldn't bother me." He explained showing the long straps for emphasis.

"Uh… ok then!" I smile to just be done with the whole thing, "I'll have you know though, I'm not planning on going easy just because you're coming,"

"Good, I wouldn't want you to. Besides," he raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow, "I think I'll be able to keep up,"

I smirk at him, "Mmm, wouldn't bet on it," I tease him before taking off down the street. I heard him take off after me, and true to his word he matched my pace, but let's see how long he can.

I feel my breathing even out and my mind go blank, focused solely on the way Lights and I's footsteps match up. We haven't even made it out of the neighborhood when my heart stutters and my stomach drops. My eyes burn and I know I just have to let myself cry. I allow the tears to roll silent down my face so I can focus on my breathing. I peek a look at Light but he was too lost in his own thoughts to notice my problems. I don't know how long we ran for like that. But the tears did eventually stop, my head started to feel light, like the end of a migraine. I know we've been running for a long time though, my lungs burn and my legs feel so heavy that I don't know how much longer I can carry on. I have sweat dripping off my face but I don't bother to wipe it off, no point, it would just be replaced soon after.

I continue to breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth trying to help the stitch in my side. I could probably only go for another 10 minutes. I glance to the side and see Light a few feet behind me, sweat dripping down his face as well and he seemed to be struggling to keep up. I looked back forward and decided to stop at the street light up ahead. I leaned against my knees breathing heavily my legs shaking, and I see that Light is in the same position, except he's leaning against a light pole. Black dots begin to swim into my vision and I stand up and pace back and forth a bit, putting my hands on top of my head to open up my air way.

Once my breathing is under control and I feel confident I won't pass out again I turn to Light. He too is standing up again but he is still breathing heavily. I couldn't focus on him though as my eyes were set on his backpack, that was oozing out a black aura. My eyes flash back to his when he begins to speak, "You know, after the second mile, I thought we would be turning back, you realize we just ran 3 miles right? In…" He pauses to check his watch, "36 minutes! We've been running for half an hour straight!" He yelled out.

I felt a blush cover my face, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize how long it's been I guess I just needed to work some things out," I tell him hoping he's not too mad.

He smiles slightly shaking his head, "It's okay, I am the one who signed up to join you." Something caught his attention up ahead and his face hardened and he fiddled with his backpack straps. I went to follow his eye of sight but didn't see anything, when I turned back to him he seemed to be thinking pretty hard. His face then quickly transformed into a small smile and he meet my eyes, "I'm going to run into this store real fast to buy some water bottles, is that okay?" he asked already walking to the entrance.

No, I don't want to go in there AND I thought he had a water in his backpack? But he was already inside so I had no choice but to follow. I walked around the convenience store, letting my hand trail on the railing, looking for anything I might want. I froze when I heard the loud crying of a child in the aisle next to me and suddenly I was no longer in the snack aisle. I was back at the daycare blood splattered all around me, I look around and hold back a scream when I see the security guard again. Laying in his own pool of blood, eyes forever open filled with fear. I turn around not wanting to look at him only to see all the kids shot as well. Some of them still holding hands.

"No!" I yell out effectively scaring the lady in the aisle with me. I breath heavily looking around the convenience store as the old lady gave me a weird look, "No, this beef jerky is way overpriced…" I finish weakly giving her a small smile and rushing out of there. I can't stay in here. My heart was racing and I was scared I was going to have a heart attack. The room seemed to be spinning, but everytime I look to catch it moving it stopped. I quickly find Light in the magazine aisle, "I'm going to continue my run, I'll catch you at home," I call leaving not waiting for his response.

The minute I step out into the night air I take off running down the street. As I was running I could hear Kai behind me, calling out to me, chasing me, and I pushed to run faster. Except I was to slow, and I tried to release a scream but I was wrapped up in his hold and couldn't get out, his hand covering my mouth. Kai is dead, Kai is dead, he can't be here…

And with the thought Kai faded away to be replaced with 3 motorcyclists. "Undress her here," I hear one of them order and they all laugh. Oh no.

I freeze as one of them grabs my waist band. And then something comes over me. Like I was still me and I knew I was moving and in control, but I had no idea what I was doing, my body just did it. I threw my elbow back nailing the guy behind me in the face who then effectively released me. I knee the guy I front of me in the groin before grabbing his head by his hair and dragging his face down into my knee as well. I don't bother to try and fight the third one, I just take off running, hoping that was enough to get away. I already can tell it was a mistake as I hear him yell and take off on his motorcycle after me.

Please, come on, make it. I cross the crosswalk not even bothering to check hoping to make it to the store on the other side. I hear the motorcycle right behind me and I know I won't make it. Everything then blurs, a blaring car horn, a horrible loud sound of metal on metal, and screams. I collapse to the ground my whole body shaking, I'm safe. I hear car doors opening and shutting, many panicked voices talking quickly and all at once. I didn't even realize one of the had came up to me until I feel their hand on my shoulder asking if I'm okay.

I latch onto their hand in a death grip, shaking my head, "Help, please help me. Please, please, help." I sob. I feel their shock and they quickly let me go stumbling back a few steps.

"It's okay, we already called the police, help is on its way." He said he doesn't stay long though as someone from his group calls him over for help with the man they hit.

I don't know how long I stayed curled in on myself but eventually I heard sirens pulling up with a few cars. I heard the group talking to them and someone's footsteps leading up to me. They wrap a blanket around me and I pull it tightly against myself and look up at the young lady office. She's just a normal police officer, one I don't recognize, and she helps me stand up, bringing me to her police cruiser and having me sit down half in and half out. "A detective will come by to take your statement," She said, "Do you need anything? Water, a granola…?"

I shake my head, no longer sobbing but silent tears continue to stream down my face. She lets out a sigh and walks away to talk to someone else. "Alright ma'am I just need to ask a fe-... Hope?" I hear a familiar voice say. I look up to see Matsuda looking completely crestfallen and lost in what to do.

I choke on another sob and stand up, "Matsuda," I say reaching out to him. He quickly steps forward wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. He rocks us back and forth allowing me to cry into his chest rubbing my back.

"You can give you statement another day, lets get you home," he whispers, and all I can do is nod my head in agreement. He brings me to his car and helps me sit down closing the door before walking over to Detective Aizawa. He must have been helping him on this case. Aizawa looks briefly to the car in shock before nodding his head and patting Matsuda on his shoulder. Matsuda quickly makes his way back and gets in beside me. It's only a five minute drive back home and I feel myself start to calm down. We pull up to the house and Matsuda hurriedly makes his way out to open my door for me and help me out. I look up to see both Sachiko and Soichiro already outside waiting for me. We embrace with tears being shed and Sachiko led me inside while Soichiro stayed outside to talk to Matsuda.

"How did you know," I whisper.

"Oh honey," She whispered gathering me into her arms again, "Aizawa called, told us what happened. Do you need anything?"

"No, I just need some rest," I tell her and she nodded walking me to my room.

"If you change your mind Soichiro and I are just down the hall," She offered and I gave her a smile grabbing and squeezing her hand before going inside my room. I had just changed into my pajamas when I heard the front door open again. I opened my door again to hear Light walk in and then the thundering steps of Soichiro who stormed from the kitchen to greet him.

"Where were you!' Soichiro roared, "Why weren't you with Hope?"

"I went on the run with her, but we split ways, I wasn't feeling good and she wanted to keep running, and then I got sick on the way here so it took a while. Why what's wrong?" He muttered.

"WHAT'S WRONG? Whats!" Soichiro sighed deeply lowering his voice, "I only let her go because you were going with her, you should have known that. It's not safe out there for pretty girls to be alone, especially after what she went through! She was out of it, couldn't use her common sense."

"Your scaring me Dad, what happened?" Light asked, but there was something off about his voice.

"She was attacked Light. She was out on her run whe-" I shut the door not wanting to hear the rest and sat on my bed with a sigh. Poor Light, he's being punished for something he knew nothing about or had any play in. It's not like he saw the men before we split, or saw what they were doing. And he's sick, I knew he wasn't feeling good after our run, but I didn't know it was that bad. I looked at the clock and it was still to early to go flying sadly. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and quickly laid down pretending to be asleep not wanting to talk to anyone. I heard a door in the hallway open and close, and then someone else opened my door. They stood there for a while, just watching, before sighing and closing the door. I heard someone elses door then open and close and decided I was too tired to get back up and go flying.

 **DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN**

It's been 5 days since the attacks, and today is my first day back to school. I hear whispers all around me of what happened, how both men who attacked me died. They think it's connected to all the killings around the world. They all died by heart attacks, just like Kia. But it can't be, the others didn't die until a full 24 hours later, It must be a coincidence, the motorcyclists was hit by a truck, not a heart attack. But still, _everyone_ has been avoiding me like the plague. The bell rang signalling the final day of class and I couldn't be happier to finally leave.

I stand up to follow the rest of the students but stop at the front desk. "Miss. Johnson," I say bowing before pulling out my essay from my backpack, "I know this was due Monday, but I was sick and was not able to turn it in until now. I hope you will still accept it." I tell her handing it out to her. She smiled brightly at me, her bright red lipstick showing off her white teeth. "Of course, thank you for turning it in within a timely manner." She said accepting the essay, except our hands brushed as she grabbed it and everything faded away, replace with a small home decorated nicely.

I looked around the vision curious as to what I was about to find out about Miss. Johnson, when I spotted her pacing around in the living room. She was wearing grey leggings and a dark blue shirt, but she still looked very pretty with her blond hair perfectly curled and her makeup in place. Although I could spot her worried look a mile away. She kept checking the time, curious I checked it myself to see it was early into the morning, 2:30AM. I walked around a bit and stopped surprised at what I saw, on the wall were beautiful wedding pictures of Miss. Johnson and a really handsome man, they looked so happy. I continued to look around the area and a happy smile crossed my face as I saw ultrasound pictures underneath the wedding ones. How cute, it seems she's only a couple months along. I look back at her and my smile slowly sinks, my stomach twisting and feeling heavy.

Miss. Johnson isn't married… or have kids. Maybe this is the future! I look at the ultrasound again and my heart sinks. 2016. It's 2018. The door bangs open and both Miss. Johnson and I jump. I look to the door to see the man in the wedding photos stumbling in, clearly drunk and Miss. Johnson rushes forward.

They talk but I can't hear what their saying, but I can tell whatever the man is saying is rude by his body language and Miss. Johnson. He keeps brushing off her hands and pushing her away as she keeps trying to talk to him, but he is just trying to get to the kitchen. As he staggers he loses his balance and stubs his toe on the kitchen table. Enraged he starts yelling, motioning to Miss. Johnson a few times, for the first time tonight something lights in her eyes and I can see her lips move very quickly and her eyes harden into a glare. The man stops moving and a coldness seeps into me as he turns his own glare to Miss. Johnson.

He's yelling now pushing her backwards multiple times until her back hit the wall. He continues yelling at her and shaking her roughly by the arms. He lets her go and turns around and I look to Miss. Johnson to see her silently crying and her lips move and I freeze. I may not be able to read lips, but you don't have to be a professional to know what she said. Having read her lips, I brace myself, knowing something terrible is going to happen. I look to the man, who seems to be frozen in place. I look back to Miss Johnson to see her hysterically crying now screaming the phrase over and over again. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" The man whips around quickly, punching Miss. Johnson who falls and hits her head on the wall effectively knocking her out. The man laughs and walks to the fridge pulling out a beer. He pops it open and walks back to Miss. Johnson, muttering something before pouring some onto her head, laughing some more and walking out of the kitchen.

Everything fades to black before showing the same image as before only this time it's morning. Miss. Johnson slowly wakes up and tries to stand up but starts yelling clutching her stomach in pain. She stands up struggling and staggers to the phone making a phone call to someone before the image changes again.

I'm back in her living room and she walks in like a zombie, her eyes are red and puffy and her skin is pale. She walks into the room dropping her purse onto the floor as she goes and sits on the couch. She sits there for a while before she starts screaming, throwing anything and everything in her path. Smashing the flower vase onto the floor, throwing couch cushions across the room. Smashing every photo, especially the wedding photos, she goes to smash the next one only to see it's the ultrasound photo. She stops everything she's doing and slowly falls to the ground staring at the photo, letting sob after sob rack her body. She lays there for a long time curled up and my heart goes out to her, wanting to offer her comfort. She gets back up and walks out of the room, only to walk right back in with all her stuff and I realized there was a time jump.

The image changed again and she's sitting with a lady on a different couch huddled around a computer about english speaking teachers in japan. The image changes again to present day and Miss. Johnson is talking to that lady again on skype. And then the image splits in two, one in color, and the other in black and white. The one in black and white Miss Johnson leaves to go home where everyone knows what happened and she is constantly reminded of her past. She is happy, but she never remarried and is always looking over her shoulder for her crazy ex. The one in color shows Miss. Johnson traveling to all different exotic places and finally in somewhere european she meets a man, they marry, she stays with him, he treats her well, they struggle having kids but finally have a boy. She's happy.

And then it all ends and I'm back in the classroom and Miss. Johnson is taking my book report. I look at her feeling invasive, knowing all her personal secrets and most painful memories. But I also know her way to happiness. But how to tell her.

Miss Johnson gives me a weird look realizing I was still standing at her desk and she shuffles some papers and shifts in her seat. "Is there something I can help you with?" She asks.

I was trying to think of something to say when I slowly relax and give her a smile. I don't know why, but I just have a feeling now isn't the time to tell her. "No, sorry I was just lost in my thoughts," I tell her before quickly making my way out. Todays Wednesday, Light has cram school, so I need to go to the station to visit for a bit.

I quickly made my way there to see Ukita already waiting outside. I rolled my eyes but smiled happily nonetheless. They have become very overprotective after the attacks, and though it is a little annoying, I won't say it's not appreciated. We hug and he walks me inside explaining how he was only outside because he needed some air. It was just a coincidence that I happened to be showing up at that time. I made my rounds around the office, dropping off coffee as I go and then visit with Soichiro and Matsuda for a while.

"...So they call in random officers to do the line up with the suspect, and I just so happened to be called in with them. They have us all step forward and give the line, and the lady goes 'Can I see number 3 again please' AND THAT'S MY NUMBER! So I step up and say the line, and she breaks down in tears. Dead set in saying I was the attacker! Wouldn't stop crying until they arrested me! Which at first I was like 'Haha okay I'll get fake arrested,' BUT THEN THEY WOULDN'T LET ME OUT! And that's the story of when I stayed the night in a jail cell," Matsuda said as Soichiro and I laughed along. I love it when Matsuda tells stories, his whole face lights up, his eyes shine, he has a genuine smile, and a small blush dust his cheeks. I glance outside and see storm clouds building and decide it's best to get home now before it down pours.

Ukita and Aizawa walk into the break room holding the now empty coffee cups I gave them. They take one look at Matsuda before Aizawa shakes his head. "Did he tell the jail cell story again?" Ukita asks, I giggle and nod and Matsuda blushes. Aizawa smirks before looking at me holding in his own laugh, "Did he tell you the attacker he was mistaken for was a trans and the line she yelled was, 'That's my shoe, bitch!'" Aizawa asks as everyone but Matsuda started laughing again.

Matsuda mumbled something under his breath about needing to go file some papers before getting up and leaving. I stopped laughing feeling bad for making him upset. "Oh come on Matsu, you'd make a beautiful women!" Aizawa called after him. I stayed to talk with Aizawa and Ukita before getting up. "I should probably go, I don't want to get caught in the storm and be walking home in the rain." I tell the three men before giving them all hugs.

As I was leaving I decided to stop by Matsuda's desk. He had his head down and seemed to be quietly banging it against his desk. "You should be careful, head injuries are no joke. Amnesia is not fun, I can testify to that!" I tell him putting my hand on my heart and raising my other hand. Matsuda jumps up and starts shuffling his papers and mumbling mumbo jumbo and I can't stop the laugh that escapes my lips. He sends a small glare my way and I decide to sit on his desk.

"You shouldn't let their teasing get to you. They don't mean to be mean, they think they are merely making a joke."

"A cruel joke," He mutters darkly.

I stifle a laugh and give him a look. "Who cares if they think you'd make a beautiful women! Why is that not a compliment, would you want to be an ugly women?" I ask him whispering the last part.

"No! I don't want to be a women at all! I want to be handsome! Maybe I just want someone to think I'm handsome…" He said but then trailed off. He probably just didn't know where he was going with the conversation.

"Who says your not handsome? Just because you'd make a beautiful women doesn't mean you can't be an attractive man? For the record you are attractive, so don't worry there," I laugh.

He looks at me shocked, "You think I'm attractive?" he whispers.

Sensing his shock I start to feel embarrassed, "Well, what makes you think your not?"

Now it's his turn to be embarrassed and he stutters. I decide to just laugh it off and change the subject, "Seriously what's the real reason you were upset, cuz I know it's not because you'd be a pretty girl."

He sighs, "I just want their respect. They act like I'm some stupid kid."

I sigh myself seeing his defeated look and knock my leg into him, "Of course they tease you and treat you like a kid. You're the young newbie, respect is earned not given. Don't give up, you'll get it eventually, I know you will. Look how far you've already made it! But truth be told, you'll probably be treated like that till someone new comes along. And it's not a respect thing, but a 'your young' thing." I explain to him squeezing his shoulder. "Alright it's getting late, I should get going!" I say jumping down from his desk.

He jumps up as well grabbing his keys, "Let me drive you!" he exclaims and I smile and shake my head.

"That's very kind of you, but I'll be okay, besides it's good exercise!" I explain, we give each other a hug and I walk away out of the office.

I almost made it home before it started raining and I had to run the rest of the way home. When I was walking up the steps to the door I heard feet behind me and saw Light. I smile brightly at him, "Hey you're home early!" I call.

"Yeah, no one wanted to get caught in the storm, so we ended early," He explained. We walked in to have Sachiko greet us. She was acting very weird today. Light picked up on it to, "Oh," he said bring my attention to him. "Here," he pulled out the test results from the nationwide exams and handed them to her. She then looked at me. Oh!

I felt a blush cross my face, "Um, I don't really know what a good score is considered, and just remember I was forced to take the test my first week so if they aren't impressive…" I mumble taking the results out of my bag shyly. I haven't even looked at them, positive they are embarrassingly bad. I was so nervous when taking them.

"Goodness! These are the highest scores you've had Light!" Sachiko prided her son who barely muttered anything as he went up the stairs. "Oh my! This is amazing Hope! I knew you were smart, but I had no idea you were a genius!" Sachiko exclaimed brightly and I felt my heart lift and a genuine smile brighten my face.

"Really! Oh geeze, you're too kind!" I say happy to not have a horrible score. I heard Light come back down the stairs and into the room.

"What, what did she get?" He asked.

Sachiko paused before smiling and closing the papers, "Oh nonsense, why does it matter, it's late, go clean up for dinner." She tells us walking to the kitchen. Light stayed where he was and looked to me, and though he had a smile on his face, I felt very uneasy.

"Well, now I'm curious, did you look at your score?" I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not. I know he hates not being number one, and I don't know his score. But the look he gave me let me know I had to answer and he would know if I lied. I am a horrible liar.

"Well, I only saw something that said I got a 496, but I have no idea what it was out of or anything, and I don't know my percent or placement." I say trying to brush it off.

"Those were you points," He said with a small glare. "It's out of 500, I got a 492. I placed second out of all. I normally place first." He then gave a small forced laugh, "Congrats," Was all he said before going up to his room. I cringed and slowly walked up the stairs.

I was about to walk into my room when I heard Light scream from his room and a small thud. Racing forward I knocked on his door, when I got no response I called out, "Light are you okay? I heard you scream and it sounded like you fell," Should I just open the door? No, I've never been in his room. I can't just intrude… the door then slowly opened and Light stood there mainly blocking the entrance so I couldn't see much.

He look off… pale and shaken up, his eyes couldn't focus, looking from me to into his room. I looked into his room and shivered. His room was clean but… it gave off this horrible feeling and it seemed to be surrounded in darkness. It sent electric shivers down my spine. "Aaaare you okay…?" I asked.

His eyes drifted some more before he dropped his arm from his door and he smiled at me laughing a bit. "Yeah, sorry about that, I fell and the room was spinning for a bit, but I'm okay," He said shrugging it off. I look into his room again, certain it's giving off a dark aura. Although it is night time...

He did look more relaxed now but still dazed. "Your sure your okay? Don't need an ice pack or anything?" I ask one last time. He just nods and we say our good night's before going our separate ways. That was odd to say the least.

 **DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN**

Kira. That's all anyone's been talking about. That's the name they gave the mystery killer, he's popping up everywhere. Even has fan websites! I shake my head at the craziness of it all and walk up the steps with Light. It's odd, Light would normally make plans to go out or go to cram school but lately all he's been doing is coming home to study in his room. He doesn't even help Sayu with homework anymore, just passes her off to mem

As we reached the door, Light just walked right in, but I paused. I haven't told anyone, but I'm positive our house is haunted, and whoever or whatever it is, likes to follow Light around. There is always a dark shadow lurking around him. At first I thought it was coming from him, but then I realized it had a life of its own, moving without prompting to, even leaving him briefly. But at the same time I can't say anything, everyone will think I'm crazy! Plus I think it has something to do with my… supernatural side.

I took a deep breath and entered the house going to my room. Plus how do I say to someone I'm hearing voices! Or I guess just voice, as it's just one person. That and I'll hear footsteps but no one is there, except for sometimes the black shadow blob. It took me a while to see it, but once I did, and knew what I was looking for, I started seeing it everywhere! But it mainly stuck to Light. Going to school, his room, his dates, everywhere! I tried to see if it followed him to the bathroom too but I can never catch Light going into the bathroom. I'm starting to wonder if Light even uses the bathroom… but he has to right? Never mind. I can't be thinking about this.

I roll up to my computer and turn it on. After a lot of research I found this number from someone online claiming their friends aunt who is a psychic who will do phone calls and can help with poltergeists, for free! I clicked my pin multiple times trying to decide on if I should call her or not. I jump when I heard Light yelling from his room. I get up and walk out to his room knocking a few times. "Light are you okay?' I call out knowing he'll ignore me otherwise. I heard shuffling behind the door and waited for him to open the door.

He opened the door quickly, "Uh, yeah, sorry I'm watching a news broadcast and got a little excited," He said staring at his watch. He moved away from the door to his TV, but left the door open for me to walk in as well. I follow him in to see him watching a news broadcast of an Lind L Taylor.

We were only watching him for no more for two seconds before he started gasping and clutching his chest. He slumped against his desk finally after flailing around and people scrambled around to pull him off screen. I gasped and took a step back surprised at what I was seeing. Light gathered me into his arms and tucked my head into his shoulder. I couldn't help but think back to Kai and started shivering. "Shh, it's ok," Light whispered over the buzzing of the off screen tv. Although it didn't stay off screen, a disguised voice caused me to look up to see a fancy font L on the screen.

"I-I had to test this just in case but I never thought it would actually happen. Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira, if you did indeed kill Lind L. Tailor, the man you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have seen him on T.V. or heard about him on the internet. It appears that not even you has information on these criminals. But I assure you, L is real and I do exist. Now, try to kill me!" I feel Light tense next to me, clenching his fist.  
A few seconds of nothing passed, "What's wrong? Right now, kill me! Do it!...what's the matter, can't you do it? ….well Kira, it seems you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you cannot kill. You've given me a useful hint." I give a low whistle to try and ease the tension in the room. Only to pause when I heard the voice again. Only this time it didn't say anything, just gave a deep frightening chuckle.  
L continued on, "I'll tell you something that I think you will find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting this in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until I found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I now know where you are. The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident but in actuality the first of your victims was a suspect in Shinjuku. Of all the criminals who have died of heart attacks, this one's crime was by far the least serious, furthermore, the crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much, you are in Japan and your first victim was little more than an experiment, which means that you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population, and luckily, we found you. To be perfectly honest with you, I never expected that things would go this well. It won't be too long now until I am able to sentence you to death. Naturally I am very interested in how you are able to conduct these murders without being present, but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I capture you. Let's meet again soon, Kira." and then the screen went black.

"Who was that?" I asked, "He seemed very… intelligent."

"L, the world's greatest detective," Light explained, I couldn't really focus though, because the black shadow thing had just picked up an apple, carried it across the room, and ate it.

I mumbled something to Light about it being late and quickly left the room. Once I got back to my own I picked up my phone and dialed the number on the computer.

"Hello?" I heard a women say on the other end.

"Uh… Hi! Um, I have a friend who told me about you, told me you could help." I explained feeling shy all of a sudden. This is so stupid. She won't be able to help.

"This is not stupid and I can to help!" she exclaimed, "Oh, honey, you got a bad one I can already feel it. Now let me see. Your in a bedroom, and when I leave I'm in a hallway with two doors in front of me, a door at the end, and a door next to me. There's a staircase leading downstairs… but a dark feeling is coming from the end of the hall. I'm heading towards the door and when I ope-" She stopped talking and it goes completely silent.

"Hello?" I call out.

"I can't… I can't help you I'm sorry. You want help, get up and leave. Leave that house, leave everyone in it, or you won't be able to get away. That's all I can offer you. Don't call this number again." she said before the line went dead. I started at my phone in silence. Floored by the fact that she basically told me it was hopeless.

I put my phone down and laid down. Now what?

 **DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN**

 **A/N YAAAAY! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Also shout out to diamondholder for the review! And yes, I hope to bring Ryuk into the story either next chapter or the one after. I haven't fully decided what I'm doing… BUT THANKS FOR ALL THE FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES! If you have any comments or questions let me know in a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait! School started and it took a while to get back into the habit of work** _ **and**_ **school! Also my sister had a baby and now I'm an aunt! So that was crazy! And then I felt brain dead and had no idea where I wanted to go with the story… heh. BUT HERE IT IS! Better late than never right? Also thanks for all the follows and favorites! And shoutout to fangirll2017 for the review! You actually reminded me that I needed to update so you rock! Hope ya'll have a great day/night/whatever and enjoy the story! Please leave a review if you like it!**

 **DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN**

I walk into the cafeteria with my heart in my shoes. I thought after a couple weeks since the broadcast things would all blow over but apparently not. You see, during the broadcast L made the announcement that Kira's first official kill was Kia in Shinjuku at the daycare. Confirming everyone's belief at the high school that I am somehow connected to Kira. Ever since everyone has been avoiding me like the plague. I guess that's better than thinking I'm Kira, although I am sure theres a handful who think that too. Its It's been two weeks since the broadcast and still people won't talk to me! My AP Environmental Science partner did the entire project by himself to avoid talking to me! Everytime I tried to volunteer to do something he cut me off saying how he's got it handle and that it was okay! Normally he pushes all of the work onto me and just signs his name at the end while attaching two pictures he printed for it. He didn't even let me sign my own name! He wrote it on there for me and everything! I still got an A, but, I didn't deserve that A you know.

I walk over to my seat and sit down, jumping slightly when another chair is pulled out. Finally! Someone finally snapper out of it! I look up expecting to see one of my friends only to feel even worse to see it's just Light. Normally he eats lunch in the classroom and will study while eating with a small close not of friends but a week and a half ago he started eating lunch with me. This is ridiculous! I know he's only doing this because everyone's ignoring me! Though the thought is appreciated, I don't need his pitty! That's like… worse! Like he's obligated to sit with me! I'd rather be by myself!

I slam my drink down, tears building in my eyes. I don't know if it's from sadness, frustration, exhaustion, or what. I just know I'm done. Done with all of it. The silence, the stares, the whispers, people getting up and leaving when I sit down! Conversations stopping when I enter the room! Having no one but my _brother_ to talk too! I glare in Lights direction who looks somewhere between shocked and confused. "Why are you sitting with me?" I demanded. Might as well give him a chance to explain himself.

His eyes were wide and he opened his mouth before closing it again. He sat there in silence before opening his mouth again. "I can't eat lunch with my sister?" He asked.

Ny eyes drift to the black shadow that floated over before taking it's spot behind Light. I look back at Light and look into his eyes, "You never have before why now?" I shot back at him raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no but I don't feel the need to study during lunch with all the studying I have been doing at home and cram school after school. I feel like when haven't been hanging out as much as we use to and I want to change that. We use to go out every weekend and I feel like within the last month we haven't even had so much as a decent conversation." He said glaring, "The last time we did something together was go on that run, the night you were-" He stopped talking and sighed, running a hand through his hair, before finger brushing it back into place.

"You mean to tell me you really haven't noticed?" I whispered a tear slipping from my eye. I press my lips together to keep my chin from quivering. I don't know what's worse, him not caring enough to notice or him just not caring enough to think it a problem.

After I said that it was like a light went off in his head. He looked around, only just now noticing how not only no one was sitting at our table, but no one sat at the tables near us either. He looked back at me and i saw his eyes go from directly into mine, to just below them at the dark bags dropping down. He quickly jumped up from his seat and grabbed my hand. "Hope, what's going on? What's wrong? Whatever it is we will get through this! I will help you get through this!" He declared squeezing my hand tight, eyes wide.  
I breathed out completely taken at his lack of observation skills within the last few months. Something happened that changed him, he was always so self aware, about everything! I quickly yanked my hand out of his and gathered my stuff together. "Forget it. If you cared you would know." I whispered leaving the cafeteria. I could hear shuffling after me and made a quick right into the girls bathroom. There was a five second pause of awkwardness as two girls who were standing in front of the mirror quickly put away their brushes and perfume and fled the bathroom. Not wanting to be caught with me for more than 2 seconds.

As soon as the door shut behind them I felt myself brake. Letting heave after heave rack my body as tears nonstop ran down my face. I didn't worry about how loud I was being, I was alone, like always. It's funny how you can be in a room filled with people, and yet, feel completely alone. I heard shuffling and a toilet flush and quickly tried to pull myself together. I flee to a stall not wanting the leeches to see me broken. I lock myself into a stall and work on my breathing. I jump when a hand shoots out from over the top of the stall with a small bag of tissues. "When people treat you like shit, it's because there's something wrong with them. Not you." The owner of the mystery hand said. It made me smile a little even though my heart still ached.

I hesitantly take the tissues, if she knew who I was, she wouldn't be acting this way. "Thanks," I mutter opening the package to wipe my face and blow my nose. I flush the tissues I use lean against the stall door sniffling a few times. I didn't hear the door open, but she must've quietly snuck away. I peek through the crack of the stall just to be sure and don't see anyone. I open the door and walk out into the bathroom only to hear a low whistle.

"Boy you look like shit," I girl declared loudly. I snap my eyes to the other end of the bathroom to see mystery hand sitting in a sink. She had pale skin with long dark black hair and side bangs. She wore ripped black fishnets under the brown uniform skirt and black chunky combat boots. Instead of the normal uniform jacket she wore a black leather jacket, and she had dark eye makeup and blood red lipstick. How does she get away with that? I once tried to wear a brown leather jacket instead of the uniform one and almost got a referral! I blushed at her comment embarrassed to be caught crying, especially over something so stupid. "I was planning on asking what got you so choked up, but seeing who you, I realize that would be stupid." She said as if were best friends. She hopped down from the sink and picked up her black leather book bag. I expected her to leave, like all the others, but she shocked me again as she walked closer. She opened up her ag before pulling out a small pouch, handing it to me. I open it up slowly. Just what exactly is she doing. I slowly look down to see makeup inside the pouch and slowly look back up at her. She must have read my confused look because she sighed rolling her eyes, "Jeez, I thought you were second in our class? It's makeup, you might want to clean yourself up, starting with the bags in my own professional opinion. Don't let the haters know their getting to you." It was a nice concept except she explained it as if I was five.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, "Yeah I know what makeup is. But why? Why are you being so nice? Now that you know who I am, and you clearly know what everyone's been saying… why haven't you ran yet?" I asked her.

"You have kick! Well that's good, you not a total spineless little girl!" She exclaimed.

I roll my eyes and turn to the mirror pulling out her foundation. It wasn't a perfect match but it was close. "Oh gee thanks, because that total answered what I asked you and was completely important," I muttered.

She let out a loud laugh, "And your sarcastic too! This is great, maybe we can be friends after all!" She yelled with a wide smile. "As for you question earlier about why. Well, I like to think myself smart enough to see past complete and utter bullshit." She said hopping up onto the sink next to mine.

I couldn't help but smile as I glanced at her moving to put on powder next. "You mean to tell me your not afraid your going to die within the next 24 hours due to talking to me!" I asked in mock shock.

"Due to you? Oh please, I'd have a greater chance at dying by a shark attack in the desert. Don't forget we're in the same psychology class and math class, you wouldn't hurt a fly. You were simply shoved into crappy situations that ended in horrible coincidences. Nothing more, nothing less." She said, "No not that brush use this one," She said quickly switching out the blush brushes in my hand.

I felt heat rush to my cheeks at her mentioning were in two of the same classes. I have never noticed before, and I like to think I am pretty self aware and social. Or, I _was_ social at least. "I'm so sorry, I don't recognize you," I mutter bowing. No doubt my face is inflamed right now.

"That's okay, I didn't expect you to. I don't talk in those classes and I sit in the back next to the door, always last coming in, first to leave. Plus I only know your name because you entered in late and had to introduce yourself." She said, "My names Dashi Hana! Feel free to call me Hana! Your not putting on any eyeshadow or lipstick?" she suddenly asked when I closer up her makeup bag and went to hand it to her with a smile.

Finally having someone to talk to who was genuinely being real with me, and freshening up, has put me in way better spirits. "Oh no, I just normally go for a more natural look, unless I'm going out somewhere and want to dress up somewhat. Like I love you eye makeup, but I don't have the time or patience to do that everyday!" I explained shrugging. I made sure to make eye contact so she knew I was going to be serious, "But thanks for this," I whisper motioning around to the entire bathroom.

I was surprised when she gave a small smile back, I half expected her to brush it all of, "Your welcome," Hana whispered grabbing the makeup bag and putting it in her backpack. She then grabbed my hand, "Come on, if you sit by me, maybe I'll finally understand what's going on in that psychology class of ours! You are second of the class!" she exclaimed dragging me out of the bathroom and to the classroom. I sat beside her in the back despite Lights look of confusion because normally I sit by him.

I tried to focus on Hana and not the floating black smudge of evilness that drifts around the classroom. Which was easy because Hana is so far behind! She wasn't kidding when she said she had no idea what was going on! When the bell rang ending class we exchanged numbers and agreed to meet soon to do something and I left the classroom in a hurry to avoid Light and go to my advanced English class. My mood was affected immediately when everyone moved seats away from me once I sat down. It seems I was so caught up in finally being treated right by Hana that I forgot everyone else is still treating me like trash. Whatever.

Once the final bell finally rang I quickly grabbed my things and went to follow the throng of people swarming out in the hallways, but paused when I heard Miss. Johnson humming. My thoughts flashed back to when I had the vision about her, and how her life could be. I shifted back towards her desk instead and of the door and smiled brightly. "Miss. Johnson, you are originally from America right?" I asked her even though I knew her answer.

She smiled at me, her bright red lips revealing sparkling white straight teeth underneath. "Yes I am, why?"

"Well I'm considering travelling the world once I graduate, and was hoping to get your thoughts on living in another country?"

"Oh it's great! Learning new cultures, trying new foods, experiencing new holidays, sightseeing! There's so much going on that I am so glad I took a year to do this! I feel as though I was really able to focus on me and my own health and really come to understand who I am and where I want to go in life, you know?" she said shining. "I think travelling to new places out of country is great and will always encourage it!"

"Really! That great! Have you thought of travelling before returning home? Maybe in Europe or something?" I asked trying to shove her in the right direction without actually hinting I know more than I should.

Her blue eyes widened and she smiled really big, "That's so funny you mention that! I was just talking to my sister last night about my plans for after the school year and I was saying how I wasn't sure what I was going to do and how I didn't feel ready to return home! Maybe I will travel..." she pursed her lips in thought.

"Well, Europe is beautiful," I offered before giving her a small smile. "I need to go but have a good day Miss. Johnson," I said bowing before shuffling out the door. Once I left the classroom I walked out of the building to see Light waiting in our usual spot. I tried to keep a scowl off my face but failed miserably. I thought he would have left by now.

Taking a deep breath I kept on walking right past him, head held high, and didn't even give him a second glance. I heard him shout as I walked past and him stumbling to catch up to me. "Hope! Please talk to me!" he shouted desperate to get my attention. I glanced at him to see him completely distraught, his clothes slightly askew, (AND he didn't even try to fix them! I'm touched!) his hair part was sloppy from running his hands through his hair, and his face looked like that of a kicked puppy. I was about to give in when I saw the shadow. According to that psychic, all the more reason to keep talking.

Instead I stayed strong and looked away from him. "Sorry Light, I don't feel like talking right now," I told him. I heard a deep chuckle and a raspy voice tell Light how I was ruining his perfect image therefore ruining his plan. I felt a chill run down my back at the sound of its voice.

Light let out a growl, and I almost had a full panic attack thinking it was in response to the disembodied voice. But that's impossible. Light has never acknowledged the thing before. No, it must be because of his frustration.

Needing to get away I took a random right and started walking down the alley.

"Where are you going!" I heard Light yell from the street. "You know what, FINE! Run away from your problems! You don't want to talk to me than I wont talk to you!" he yelled before storming off. I rolled my eyes at the immaturity of that and kept walking. I felt a shiver go down my spine feeling remembering the last time I separated from Light in the street. Except that was at night, this is daytime. Completely different. I'm safe. I'm safe. But no matter how much I chanted the saying I still couldn't get rid of the feeling I was being watched.

I kept aimlessly, walking through the street market looking at all sorts of trinkets and knick knacks. My nerves settled but I still felt the tickle on the back if my neck that I was being watched. I made a turn and ended up in a deserted park, it was still under construction for the playground, but the garden section was completed. I wandered over to get a closer look at the flowers. Now in the silence of the deserted park, I heard another set of footprints matching my own.

My body froze involuntarily and I had to force it to keep moving. My heart rate skyrocketed and I heard my breathing get louder. I tried holding my breath to keep it silent. Who ever this is, they don't want me to know they are following me. Instead of stopping at the flowers I continued walking until I reached an alleyway and walked turned in. I felt my hands begin to shake and cursed myself, I won't be scared anymore. I don't want to be scared anymore. I don't want to be helpless. I thought back to what I did to the motorcycle thugs and took a deep breath. I'm strong. I'm fast. I can fight. I _will_ fight.

After taking a few steps into the alley, I pressed myself against the wall and waited for my stalker. I heard his soft steps get closer and closer. They slowed down considerably once they reached the alley and I braced myself. He turned the corner, a tall clean cut man with dark black hair, ice blue eyes, and an overcoat stood in front of me. I immediately went to punch him, hoping my surprise attack would help me land a hit. But it seems I hesitated a moment too long because he was able to dodge my attack.

I let my reflexes kick in and soon we were fist fighting. He kept dodging it blocking my attacks yet he hasn't tried his own hit. Merely trying to grab me a few times but I was able to break out if his hold. He made his first attack swiping his leg out undermine, knocking me to the ground. He quickly got on top of me and grabbed my wrists pinning me down. "Calm down!" he yelled.

I felt myself start to hyperventilate, "No! NO! I won't be a victim again!" I yelled. In my panic I flailed around losing my ability to fight him.

"Hope! Calm. Down. I'm not going to hurt you," he explained, but I was struggling to hear him over my own breathing. "I'm going to let you go now. I trust that you won't run away." he said slowly releasing my wrists. I stayed absolutely still, breathing heavily as he slowly raised up to his knees and then feet. I waited until he took a step back before scrambling and trying to run away. It didn't take long for him to wrap his arms around me in a bear hug, trapping my arms across my chest. I continued to struggle, screaming and grunting while I kicked and stomped. Anything to get out if this situation.

"Stop! Stop! Hope, stop already!" He yelled over my screams. I felt my body grow heavy and I kept gravity take over my limbs, my body heaving with sobs. Why does this keep happening to me, I can't take anymore. Why aren't I strong?

I felt myself slowly sink to the ground as he released me. "Please don't hurt me," I whispered. Gosh, why am I so weak! Why can't I defend myself! I have super powers! I should be able to- wait. My wings...

I felt my breath hitch, but played it off as a sob. Why am I so stupid. Of course my wings! I can fly away! I looked up to see what the man was doing and screamed in shock when I saw him right in front of me kneeling down. I scrambled back and he held his hands up in mock surrender. "Hope I don't want to hurt you," He said.

A large part of me wanted to kick this guy in the nuts and fly all the way home to my safe bed and forget all the happened. But another part if me was extremely curious as to how he knew my name. "Who are you, how do you know my name! Why are you following me?" I declare glaring into his eyes while curling in on myself.

He slowly reached into his suit jacket and I stiffened until pulled out a wallet. He flashed it quickly, long enough to see a badge and large blue letters spelling out FBI but not long enough for a name. "I'm Raye, federal agent from the United States," he explained putting his badge away.

I'm not positive what the FBI is but based on his badge and the word 'agent' I'm guessing it means like police officer. "That doesn't explain why your following me," I said. Why is an American police officer following me? I thought back to my fall and lack of memories. Am I from America? Is that why I'm so good at English? But why would the police be involved? "Oh my gosh, am I a criminal!" I asked, yelling it at him as my jaw dropped.

He looked extremely confused as his eyebrows cinched together. "No…?" was his only response as he continued to study me.

"Then why would an American police officer be following me?"

"I'm a federal agent, that's like, better than a police officer." He said, but he didn't seem that offended.

"And yet you still haven't answered my question!" I feel my eyes water again but I refuse to cry anymore. I've already embarrassed myself enough today.

He shuffled some before sighing and running a hand through his hair. "I'm not at liberty to say. But I don't even know how you found out I was following you. I've never been made before."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just sat in silence for a while before pushing myself off the ground. "If you really aren't going to hurt me, than I would like to go home. Excuse me." I said before going past him.

"Well here let me walk you home!" he offered running up.

"That's okay, I'm fine. Thanks for the offer though," I say offering a weak smile. Although it is dark out, and it would be nice to not half to walk home alone in the dark. But can I trust him? Eh, no, probably not.

"Well, I'm going to be walking you home one way or another, so I might as well walk with you instead of behind you." I would have said yes, but the way he said it, as if he was the smartest person in the world just rubbed me the wrong way.

I huffed not slowing my pace. "Well when you say it like that it doesn't sound like I have much of a choice," I mutter much to his enjoyment. I still don't trust this guy, he just doesn't seem like a cop. He's too suspicious, and why can't he tell me why he's following me! Like he won't even say if I'm under investigation! A chill ran through my veins, does he know about my powers?

Once we reached the street market again I saw a gas station up ahead a a plan formed in my mind. Right as we walked up to it I went inside instead of walking past catching 'Raye' off guard. He was quick to follow me in through gripping my bicep tightly, "What are you doing?" He growled into my ear.

Ripping my arm out of his grasp I gave him a glare. "I gotta pee. I haven't gone since lunch and it's already 6pm. Do you need to follow me into the bathroom too?" I asked him raising an eyebrow and sticking out my hip.

"Well since you inviting me, it would probably be bes-" He went to move past me but I shot my hand out flat against his chest. I felt my head throb and the urge to roll my eyes at his smirking face.

Pushing him away from the bathroom hallway I said, "Just go get a snack or something!" before turning away and going into the bathroom. It was a small bathroom and smelled like someone blew it up. It was extremely dirty and I had a gross feeling no one has cleaned the bathroom in months. I resisted the urge to dry heave, swallowing a bunch it saliva that appeared out of nowhere, and moved towards the one small window in the upper corner. Hopping up onto the sink I opened the window. Oh dear. This is really small.

Come one, come on, please.

I hook my hands on the window sill and jump up, scrambling against the wall and out the window. I got my arms and head through but got stuck at my boobs/shoulders. No no no nooooooo. I huffed a bit, wiggling my body back and forth before trying to scrap my hands under my boobs ti scoop them through. Ow! Well it worked, but I flipped my hands over to see them red and scratched. Now with my upper body out, I bend my arms back and put my hands flat against the outer wall and start to push myself out. I look down and my stomach drops. Oh crap.

Why did I go out head first! How am I going to catch myself now! Too late now, it would take forever to get myself out and then back in feet first. I continue to push myself out again only to get stuck. AGAIN! Now I can't get my hips/butt out! I continued to push but had to stop due to my hips hurting so bad. I tried to look to see I was half way. Come on, I can do this. I continued to push but didn't feel myself move at all.

I dropped my arms and torso against the wall exhausted already. Crap. Crap crap crap. I quickly snapped back up pushing again, come on! I just need to get through!

I felt my body suddenly shoot out and tumbled to the ground. Ow! Urg! Shoot! Dang it, you stupid! I smack the ground a couple times feeling the pain radiating from my shoulder blades, boobs, hips, and butt.

Woah. What just happened.

I sat up rubbing my head. I look to the wall as if that would answer my question, only to see my calves and below were still _in_ the wall.

I scream scooting back only to see my legs scramble out of the brick wall.

What the…

I stand up, putting my hand against the brick wall, only for it to phase through the wall instead. standing there I stared at where my forearm disappeared into the cold red bricks.

A scream catches me by surprise and I turn around only to see a young couple looking horrified standing outside the alleyway looking at me. I quickly remove my arms, "I can explain!"

I expected them to run away, but instead they run right at me. No, correction, they run right _through_ me. I yell out at the tingling sensation that courses in me as they phase through me. It was like when you foot falls asleep and you get the pins and needles, but everywhere. I lean against my knees gasping as electric shivers run down my spine.

Glancing at the couple behind me, I see them crouched over a small, dirty dog with matted fur who was favoring its right paw. They can't see me? Can they hear me? "Hello?" I call out softly, not really wanting them to hear me. They gave no response and I repeated myself a little louder. Again no response. "Well this is different," I mutter looking at my hands as if they'll turn invisible to me too. How long will I stay like this?

I freeze hearing a familiar voice and stop breathing, at if he could hear me. "I know, I know, obviously it was a ploy to ditch me, I should've realized it sooner. Don't worry I'll find her. She's probably headed home." I look to the street and see Raye walk past talking into a black flip phone. Once he was out of sight and I couldn't hear him any more I moved. I need to beat him home! But how?

I sigh heavily running a hand through my hair. I can't call a taxi if no one can see me! Wait. No one can see me.

I can fly.

I glance at my school blazer and white shirt, I only have like four of these… making a quick decision, not wanting them to rip I yell out to the couple behind me, "Hey if you can hear me don't turn around! I'm gettin naked!" Not surprising they gave no indication of hearing me. Quickly taking off the jacket and white button up I spread out my wings and take to the skies before flying as fast as I could home. Apparently flying as fast as I can is really fast. I don't know if it's because there's no traffic or street lights in the sky, but I made it in like 5 minutes flat!

Fluttering up to my window I went to open it, only my hands went right through it. "How am I supposed to get in if I can't ope- ehhhhh… nevermind," I muttered to myself before pausing through the wall of my room. I land in the middle of the room before folding my wings back up. "Okaaaay. Now how to go to normal…" I stood there mind completely blank. Crap.

I closed my eyes trying to focus on what it feels like to be heavy, and solid. What it feels like to be seen and heard. To touch the wall and feel it, to feel the soft fuzzy blanket. I felt the pins and needles course through me again and shivered stomping fun my feet a few time to rid the feeling. Am I visible? I reach out and grab my dresser, feeling the smoothed wood under my grasp. A large smile spreads across my face and I do a little victory dance. That is a cool power! I need to figure that out so I can go flying when ever! Putting my jacket and button up in my hamper I move to my dresser to change out of my uniform since I'm already half naked.

As I was leaned over something caught my attention in the mirror. "Damn," I whisper when I look over. I quickly stand up and move to the mirror and angle myself. On both sides I have dark red angry bruises all up and down my shoulder blades and hips, some already turning a dark purple black color. This is just great.

I through on some pajamas and go into the hallway to get some ice. After quietly filling four ziplock baggies with ice I go back to my room but hesitate at the door. I look down the hallway towards Lights room. I should apologize, I was being completely unfair to him.

I was about to knock when I heard _it's_ voice. "What is the difference between a shinigami and someone who merely owns a death note? Well there are two things. And why do shinigami need to write names in a death note?" I heard it ask.

 _Who is it talking to?_

"Of course not. Why would I know that? You know, you sure are talkative today," Lights voice drifted through the door and my blood ran cold. Did Light just _respond_ to that… _THING!_ I quickly run back to my room and put the homemade ice packs down before pacing a bit. Light was talking to the parasite, but how? Why? Should I go and eavesdrop more? No, no I shouldn't.

And yet I walked out into the hallway anyways.

This is a really bad idea. But I ended up at Lights door somehow.

I am totally invading Lights privacy! I think as I press my ear to his door.

"Do we have a deal?" The probably poltergeist asked.

"I get your eyes, that will allow me to write anyone's name in the death note, in exchange for half my life span," _what is a death note!_

"That's the deal, what do you say?"

"Ryuk… this deal is… out of the question." I head 'Ryuk' make a nice of surprise, "I plan to rid this world of criminals and wrong doings and then rule the new world as God, I can't do that with half my life gone." I quickly pull away from the door no. No this can't be. My mind raced with all the information I learned from the two conversations I heard. My mind clicking past events together like a puzzle piece. And finally when everything slowed down, I got the full picture. The entire view of what's been going down.

 _Lights kira._

 _He got his powers from a shinigami. A god of death. A has something called a death note. He writes names in it. Kira just needs a name and face to kill._

 _Lights kira._

 _Lights kira._

 _My brother is kira._

 _My brother is a killer._

 _My brother has been corrupted!_ _ **This is all that 'Ryuks' fault! The shinigami! The ghost thing! The black shadow that eludes a black aura!**_

I throw the door open and storm in. For once the black shadow was no longer mist, but a person. Or should I say thing. It had blue decaying skin, red eyes that were yellow instead of white. Yellow rotten teeth that were sharp like a sharks. Its clothes were sewed onto him, and he dressed like a teenage gothic with black leather and feather shoulder pads. He had blue spikey hair, and smelled like the dead.

Light and him stopped talking to stare at me, confused and shocked. I glare straight at the shinigami, completely ignoring Light. "Demon," I growl. Just like before when I fought, I felt my mind seem to shut down and I relied on instinct. I held out my hand and felt it grow heavy, with what ever appeared in my hand, had an effect on my entire body. I felt myself grow stronger and my senses grow sharper, by clothes changed and I felt my wings emerge.

"Oh shit," Ryuk whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't know why, but I really struggled writing this chapter, so that's why it took so long. Which I'm very sorry for! There was also the fact that I reread my previous chapters, and got extremely embarrassed because none of them are edited. At all. I just now realized how crappy and horribly written they are! So then I was going to edit the previous chapter first and then write and update, but I just couldn't bring myself to edit the chapters. It was to much work! So instead, I'll just start editing the new chapters from here on out! Promise!**

 **But besides that dilemma, I just really struggled writing this chapter for some reason. I just wasn't feeling it… but once I decided what I was doing, it came pretty easily and I feel really happy with the out come! And I hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think in a review!**

 **Also I don't own anything besides Hope:)**

 **DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNNDNDN**

I launched myself at the 'demon' who stood in front of me. No, not launch, flew.

My arm swung in an arc and I saw I was holding a longsword headed straight for 'Ryuk'. The demon yelped before jumping away, but I was quick to follow, spinning around and going for another attack. This time nicking the monster on the arm before slashing one of Lights pillows clean in half.

"Hope! Stop!" Light yelled causing me to pause. I glance at him before looking back to the demon. Both of us were fluttering in opposite corners of the room. I can't fight that thing in here. It's too dangerous, Light is here, the family is somewhere in the house probably, there's an FBI agent outside.

Plus, I don't even know what I'm doing! I don't know how to fight! Or use a longsword!

Making a quick plan, I grab Light and focus on myself, imagining what it feels like to be light and invisible. The tingly feeling starts to spread through me and I know I made the transformation to invisibility when Light gasps. Focusing on my hand connected to Lights arm, I felt the feeling travel down my arm and out my hand. Light shivered and I knew he too must have disappeared. Gripping Light tightly I strode to the wall facing the front yard.

"Listen Hope, I don't know wha-" Sadly I didn't get to hear the end of Lights sentence as I shoved him out through the wall before jumping out myself. I smiled a bit hearing him scream before grabbing him and flying off right over the head of Agent Penber. I looked back just to be sure we truly are invisible, and see him still standing in the shadows watching Lights covered window.

I face forward, ignoring Lights screams and fly us to my favorite place to go. It usually takes an hour by car, but by wings it's only 7-5 minutes depending on how fast I fly. And seeing Light freak out, I should go pretty fast.

"Hope, what is going on! What's happening!" He yelled over the roar of the wind.

"Don't worry! I'll explain when we get there!"

"Get where! Oh gosh! Don't drop me!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes some, "Don't worry, I may be pissed, but I'm not going to kill you. I'm not a murderous psycho like some people." I deadpanned not really caring if he heard me.

"I have no idea what your talking about!" Again I rolled my eyes. With our destination now within sight, I sped up, eager to end this. Swooping down I drop Light when he was just a couple inches off the ground and smile seeing him tumble to the ground. I drop down next to him before turning around to face him. He was panicking and spinning in a circle.

"Where are we!"

"Ashikaga Flower Park,"

"Why did you bring me here?-"

I knew he had more to say but I cut him off, feeling grumpy and annoyed with him, "Why not, it's beautiful. It's also quite peaceful and quiet, specifically during closed hours."

"Hope listen to me, I don't know what you are, but I'm still your brother!"

"Oh no, don't try and put this on me! I'll talk about myself and explain once _you've_ explained _yourself_! I know who you are Light!" I watched as he calmed down and just stared at me. No emotion on his face. It was like I could _see_ him thinking. He soon smiled at me, although his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"I don't know what you talking about,"

I felt my temper flare, "Oh don't give me that! You know exactly what I'm talking about. I heard you say it!" I paused, giving him a chance to come clean. When he remained silent I sighed. "Your Kira."

"And your crazy," He shot back. I looked at him and could feel his panic, see it in his darting eyes.

I stuck my hip out to the side and put a hand on it. "Honestly Light, if I was going to turn you in or something I would have done it. Not expose my own secrets to you and fly you out here! That would be a very stupid thing to do with an enemy!" Or would it be? Gain his trust, figure out what's going on, and then make a plan on how to best proceed. And it was working too, I can see it in the way ye relaxed just the tiniest bit. "Just tell me what happened, I'm sure we can fix this,"

He stood up straight again, losing any trust he may have had in me. Narrowing his eyes, he said, "Fix what, Hope?"

"Everything! Get rid of any evidence and put this whole thing behind us! What do you mean fix what! Do you really not see the madness in all of this!"

"And do you really not see the goodness in all of it!" He yelled right back, "Crime rates have dropped! People feel safe again! Justice is being served!"

"That's not justice! That's hate! It's _murder_!"

"Is it? Was it _hate_ when I stopped Kai from shooting you and the kids? Was it _murder_ when I stopped the motorcyclist from taking advantage of you?"

My heart stuttered and I stumbled backwards. I watched as Kira's face turned from anger and threatening back into that of my brothers, caring and loving. He walked forward pulling me into a hug that I foolishly accepted. "I'm just merely trying to protect you. Protect the world. This world is corrupt and rotten, someone needs to step up and fix it. That someone just so happens to be me," He explained as if telling me the oceans blue because it reflects off the color of the sky.

This world isn't corrupt Light, _you are._ But Light isn't going to open and tell me everything if I say that. No, I need his trust, he needs to believe I believe him. And the best way to get someone to believe you is to lie, why else would lie be in the word be _lie_ ve. I gripped onto Light tightly and swallowed the lump in my throat. "That was you who… saved me?" what a crappy way to protect me. Why didn't he just stop me from going right into the motorcyclist trap? Or run out and stop them? Instead he stood by?

"Of course it was. I couldn't let you get hurt!" Of course not. Not like you could just walk outside that stupid convenience store and save me without killing anyone of course. _Or_ better yet, he could have just stopped me from leaving in the first place.

I tightened my hold on him and breathed in deeply. "Thank you, I understand now. All of it. This world, has so much evil in it. Someone needs to save it." Oh yes, killing people already in prison is going to do so much good. Hint, that was sarcasm. "How do you do it though? How have I not noticed?" Yeah, how have I not noticed your a psychotic killer?

Light hesitated, "... It's called a death note. I'll explain it once we return home, right now there's other, more pressing, matters to discuss," I stiffened and felt a shiver run down my back in disgust as I felt Light run a hand through my wings. "How have I never noticed this?" He asked tugging on one of my feathers.

I quickly let him go, my stomach clenching at him touching my wings like that. No one has touched them before and him doing so felt… wrong. Disgustingly wrong. I looked at him to see him completely in awe of my wings that he completely missed my discomfort and I quickly masked my true feelings. Focus. I can do this.

I shrugged not knowing what to say. "There's not much to discuss. You know I have amnesia, I honestly don't remember anything. It was quite the shock when I first discovered them. But they allow me to fly, as you know. But I can also turn invisible at will and phase through things when invisible. And apparently I can turn others invisible with me," I explained shrugging.

"Is that the only thing you can do?"

"Well… no. Sometimes, out of my control, when I touch somebody, I can see into their past and possible outcomes for their future. I then use that information to try and help them better themselves off. I can also fight pretty well, but a lot of it is muscle memory from my past life, if I focus to hard I can't do it. And I can also summon this sword, I still have no idea how I did that though, nor did I know I have a sword." I explained.

"What about the gun?" Light asked nodding his head towards my waist.

Confused I looked down to see myself in the outfit I first arrived in, along with all the armor. And in the use to be empty holsters was a gun at my right hip, and the longsword on my left hip. I remember when I summoned the sword back in Lights room, the shift I felt in the air must have been my clothes changing to this. I must look like a warrior. I looked back at Light before shrugging, "I honestly have no idea what it is." I told him.

"Well that's a relief!" A deep raspy voice shouted from above. I turned around and saw Ryuk fluttering to the floor, a dark black mist seeping out around him in a black aura. I can't see auras except for him. What does it mean? And what does he mean? "But I have a question! If you really don't have your memories, why did you attack me?" Ryuk asked.

"Like I said, muscle memory. I really don't know, but in my defense you look like a monster."

Ryuk let out a loud laugh, floating on his back, "Well, things certainly got more interesting around here! Especially if I don't have to watch my back around you now!"

I felt my face scrunch together and Light voiced my thoughts, "Do you know who she is?"

"Not so much as who, but more like what. Not that I'm telling you! This is too entertaining no matter how many apples you try to bribe me with!" Ryuk explained.

"Well that doesn't matter, I already know what she is!" Light declared causing both Ryuk and I to look at him.

I let out a "Huh?" while Ryuk actually voiced my thoughts with a, "You do?"

I watched Light warily as he approached me and pulled me into another hug. "Your an angel," What? I tried to pull away but Light grabbed my wrists. "Think about it! You fell out of the sky and have literal angel wings! Your an angel, Hope," He whispered running his hand on my wings again. I twitched my wings out of his grasp before folding them into my back, not wanting him to touch them anymore. A shiver ran down my back in disgust of it all, but I watched as a sly smirk spread across his face. Oh dear, don't tell me he thinks I was shivering in pleasure!

I quickly pulled away from him. "I don't think you're thinking this through," I try to tell him but he shakes his head grabbing my hand in one hand and cupping my cheek in the other.

"You fell out of the sky into my life a month before the death note did! You were sent to help me! You were sent to be mine just as much the death note was!" I watched as his eyes flash red with craziness and I felt my stomach drop even further. "A divine angel sent to help the god of this world take over! It was meant to be!"

I finally break free from his hold, "Uh huh. Just what exactly is this death note?" I can't save him until I know all the facts.

"It's what allows me to purge the world, I can explain more once you fly us back,"

I swallowed thickly. I don't think I want to be in a confined room with him, or _that_. I shoot a glare at Ryuk who was just chuckling in the corner like an idiot. I look back at Light and my heart breaks. I have to save him. How can I let something so evil corrupt this innocent boy. He truly thinks what he is doing is right. He doesn't deserve prison… There has to be a way to stop him with out without him knowing it was me. Otherwise he'll blab my secret.

I smile at Light when he gives me a confused look at my hesitance and quickly unfold my wings. I grab onto him and launch ourselves into the sky. It's not long before were back in Lights room, but when our feet touch the ground I don't let go right away. I hold onto Light, thinking of what it feels to be weigh down by gravity, how it feels to touch the cool wall, the hot cement, have water run down your skin. Again pins and needles traveled through my body and I focused the feeling towards Light. When I see Light shiver, I let go and back away folding my wings up.

Light walks to his bed and plops down before picking up a black notebook. If it's possible, the black notebook sent out an even dark aura then Ryuk did. Just looking at it sent shivers down my spine. Light flipped through the notebook looking at each page, and I glanced over his shoulder to see pages upon pages filled with names. My stomach clenched and I quickly turned around taking deep breaths to fight the sudden urge to puke.

"This is the Death Note. Rules are simple, write somebody's name down while thinking of their face and within 40 seconds that person will die of a heart attack." Lights voice caused me to turn back around and face him. "Unless you spe- That's it!" Light yelled shooting up from the bed.

"What's it?" Both Ryuk and I asked at the same time. I turn to glare at him, still hating the fact that he and this stupid notebook corrupted Light, AND he knows about my past and refuses to share! But I was shocked to see Ryuk glaring at me as well. What the crap. Why is he angry! I'm not the one whose a demonic, evil, soul sucking, piece of-

"I have a plan on how to get the name of our stalker! The death note says I can specify how somebody dies, and for this plan to work I need to know just how much control that power gives me over somebodies free will. So Hope, ready to see the death note in action?" Light asked sitting in front of his computer.

I really really _really_ wanted to say 'F' no, and walk away, hide under my covers, and forget any of this happened. But I can't. Not if I'm going to save Light from all of this darkness. "Yeah actually. To see the great and mighty Kira in action would be an honor," I say smirking and sitting next to him.

Light smiled and turned on his computer before pulling up a national news website and scrolling through the current articles before opening one about someone who was just sentenced 8 years in prison. I leaned closer to read the article only to feel a hand press against my side and shove my roller chair away from the computer.

"Move bitch, your fat head is blocking the screen," I heard that stupid raspy voice say. I quickly slapped his hand away, my breath caught in my throat as pain coursed through my body. He just so happened to push me right on the bruises I got when trying to crawl through that window earlier. I bit my lip as I stood up, finding that breathing seemed to make the pain worse, I tried not to breath while walking to the door.

"I'll be back," I mumbled. Neither of them gave any sign of hearing me, but at the moment, I didn't care.

Quickly walking to my room, I look around for those ice packs I made earlier, but never got to use. Finally finding them, I frown seeing most, basically all, the ice was melted. I pick one up feeling it up in one hand. I guess it's still cold. Cold enough to where I don't need a new one. I push it against the side of my boob and the back of my shoulder and frown, through my shirt I can't feel it. I take my shirt off, along with all the metal armor plates and my shoes, and put on a sports bra to expose the bruises. Even though the sports bra will come some of the bruises its it's a light material that will easily absorb the cold. I apply the homemade ice pack and jump slightly at the huge difference it made, but the cold felt nice and soothed my skin, so I'll leave it as is. Leaving me in only a black sports bra and short leather like shorts.

While in my room, I glance in my long mirror to examine how bad the bruises were after a couple hours. Angry purple black bruises lined up and down my side, in the middle they were still a deep red color. I cringe, these are going to take a long time to heal. I pick up my three other ice packs for my legs and other side of my body. I need to go back to Lights room so I can figure out his plan. But… should I change? I am very exposed like this.

Nah, I'm sure this is fine. He's like my brother, this is nothing weird. Is it? Light and Sayu are always dressed and well groomed… in fact, I've only seen Sayu in her pajamas a handful of times. And she's always wearing pajamas that cover her… ok if I put on sweatpants I can just slip the ice packs under the waistband easily to get the bruises on my hips, waist and butt area

I'll just leave the sports bra on only because all of my shirts are too thick of a material, that should be fine.

Quickly putting on black sweatpants I walk back to Lights room who was still sitting at the computer with Ryuk looking over him. I shiver at the instant dark energy that overwhelms me at the sight of him and the death note. They both glance at me and Light instantly shoots out of his chair. "What happened to your shirt!" He yelled and I was quick to shush him. No need to wake everyone up! I swear it's like he doesn't have a brain sometimes.

"My ice packs melted and the shirt was too thick to feel the ice pack, so I took it off," I shrugged. No big deal, it's not like I'm naked. Good thing I put on pants otherwise Light would probably have a heart attack. Haha, Kira having a heart attack, now _that_ would be ironic.

Light rolled his eyes but surprisingly listened and sat back down before continuing to writing in the death note. "And why do you need an ice pack?"

I paused before answering. I don't want to tell Light it's an FBI agent following the family. I still haven't decided if I want to help him. Although, what if it's not for Kira? But what else could it be for? "Well, I noticed when I was walking home alone that I was being followed. Not wanting a repeat of the past I decided to ditch the silent stalker through the girls bathroom window. Only the window was smaller than expected and…" I trailed off walking to the seat next to him.

"And what? Did you cut yourself on some glass or something? Look you don't need an ice pack for some litt- HOLY CRAP! What the hell Hope! How could you possible beat yourself up this bad!" Light started yelling again when he turned around and looked where I was applying the ice pack. I quickly pushed my hand against his mouth before shushing him and he rolled his eyes taking a deep breath through his nose. I slowly released his mouth, ready to shush him again if he continued yelling. But instead he spoke in a calm manner, albeit stressed and very quickly. "You need to be more careful and thoughtful about things. You could have been seriously hurt over something so stupid. And your "stalker" is some sort of investigator working for L, so you don't need to worry about him."

"How can you be so sure he works for L?" I asked recognizing the famous detectives name.

"On my way home I realized-"

" _You_ realized?" Ryuk butted into Lights story.

"Okay, _Ryuk_ realized we were being followed and let me know. I studied him and realized he was a tail, sent to investigate our family. I deduced he must have been sent by L, because L no longer trusts the police, considering that Kira has been receiving case sensitive information, only recorded in police files. Meaning Kira is connected to the police force, so now L is investigating the police force. And apparently their families." Light finished explaining with a smile on his face, looking very smug.

"Information you got by using Soichiros internet access, "I said putting two and two together, but I was still confused about something, "But why help L?" I asked. And seeing Lights confused face I elaborated. "By letting L know that "Kira" has access to police files, you just narrowed the suspect pool from the entire Kantako Region, to just those tied to the police force. That includes you! And having overheard one of the conversations at the police headquarters when I visited last, L also thinks Kira is someone who is in High School or younger. That only leaves a small handful of possible suspects, with you being one of them! If your going to make L investigate something you should have led him off of your trail, not onto it," I explained getting a little heated at how reckless he was being. Maybe he does deserve to be caught.

"No, no, your looking at just the one image, but when you look at the overall picture, you can understand the brilliance of it. L will be busy investigating the police force, the police force will be busy investigating L. They will have no trust with each other, holding back information that would normally help connect dots. They will just keep going in circles around and around while I clean up this world and rid it of evil!"

"But what happens when L's investigation of the police force leads to you? You're already being tailed."

"She does have a point Light," Ryuk stated munching on an apple.

"Let's say he does investigate me. He won't find anything! I'm just an innocent, popular, perfect student who's top of his class. Nothing to be suspicious of. But your right, it is too risky having a tail, which is why I am planning to get rid of him. I just need a name. And to do that, I need to figure out how much I can control someone's actions with the death note." Light explained turning back to the death note and computer screen.

What does he mean 'get rid of him' just how does he plan to do that? I do know the officers name, but no way am I sharing that information with Light. I stifle a yawn behind my hand. "Well, I guess you put more thought into your actions than I originally assumed." But still, it can't be good to put the worlds greatest detective on your trail. I shifted slightly trying to better press my ice packs against my shoulders. This is a lot harder than previously perceived… Light must have picked up on my discomfort and gave me a look.

"Why don't you go lay down for now, I'll tell you what happened once I've wrote it all down."

I sat there for a while, laying down does sound nice… but I need to know what Light was planning. "... Promise you'll tell me?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, now go lie down," Light said lightly pushing me toward the bed.

I huff, roll my eyes, and shuffle to the bed before flopping down. I adjust the ice packs to cover all my bruises before finally relaxing and allowing my eyes to close. I'm not going to sleep, I'm just going to close my eyes for a little bit. Or at least that was the plan…

Next thing I know, I'm waking up in my room on a Saturday morning at 10 am.

Oh man! I slept a long time! I mean, it was around 2am that Light told me to go lay down, but I usually always wake up around 7 with the rest of the family. I probably missed breakfast now...

THAT JERK! Light didn't wake me up and tell me what happened. I quickly get up and grab some clothes stopping in the mirror to examine my bruises. The swelling has gone down but they have all turned a black purple color. Great. This day is getting better and better.

I grab a light blue fitted Tee and ripped boyfriend jeans and change quickly. Brush any knotts out of my hair, and tie it off in a French braid that wrapper around my head, having learned from Sayu finally. I put on makeup, not wearing much, and using more natural browns and lip colored lipstick. Content with my appearance, I make my way downstairs.

"Well, good morning sleepy head," I heard Sachiko call from the living room. I look over to see her folding laundry and Sayu watching some soap drama. "I saved you some breakfast! It's in the oven," She yelled smiling brightly.

"Really! Thank you! That's so thoughtful," I beam, brushing a hand behind my head and blush slightly. I feel a little guilty for all the trouble she went through for me. "I'm sorry I slept so late and missed breakfast," I mumbled.

"Oh nonsense! It was no trouble at all! And don't apologize for sleeping in, Light told us how you stayed up late with him studying. I'm so happy you two get along. It's like you're real siblings!"

I struggle not to let my smile slip at the mention of Light and instead smile brighter. "Yeah, I like to imagine all of us are a real family…" when I mention that Sachiko freezes in her folding and Sayu whips around. And then simultaneously they both jump up and wrap me in a hug.

"Awww," they both cued. "I don't imagine it Hope, I believe we really are," Sayu said.

I break away blushing heavily, I don't know what to say to this. This is all slightly awkward but not at the same time. "I need to go get breakfast, but maybe we can do something together later?" I ask them backing away.

"Absolutely! Soichiro doesn't think he will be home until late anyways!"

"Hey maybe we can do a girls night!" Sayu yelled.

I'm not sure what a girls night is, but I already told them I would do something with them so I nod and agree before going into the kitchen to eat breakfast. I eat quickly and go upstairs to find Light, he has some explaining to do.

I enter his room, no need to knock, it's not like there are any more secrets to hide. "Light," I call out seeing it empty. Well, not necessarily empty, Ryuk was floating out in the open, but I try to ignore his presence. A door I didn't notice before, due to it being hidden by his bookshelf, opened and Light walked in with wet hair. So he has a bathroom inside his room. That explains why I've never seen him use the one Sayu and I share. Light walked into the room still towel drying his hair after what must've been a shower. Thank goodness I didn't walk in any earlier...

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you wake me last night! What happened!"

"Well, it was really late already and when I finished it was even later, and you looked so peaceful in your sleep, I didn't want to disturb you. As for what happened, I finished writing what I want done in the Death Note, now we just have to wait for the results. Which we won't know until tonight."

"What did you write in the book?" I asked.

"See for yourself," Light tossed the death note in my direction and I watched as it fell and slid right to my feet. Ryuk perked up in interest and I shot him a look before bending down and grabbing the death note. I haven't even lifted it off the ground before my hand starts burning and I drop the note again. Instantly heat rushes through my hand and I hold back a scream, not wanting the attention of Sachiko and Sayu to come this way. Instead I stomp my foot a few times and grip my wrist to the point of cutting off the circulation. I shake my hand before rushing to Lights private bathroom and turn the sink on, letting the cold water run down on my hand. Ryuk's boisterous laughter filled the room and Light rushed into the bathroom after me. "What just happened!" he yelled.

"I don't know! That damned book burned me!" At my yell Ryuk laughed even harder.

Light glared at him over his shoulder and Ryuk settled down slightly, "Oh calm down, she can heal herself just fine still, it's a simple burn," Ryuk muttered, quieting his laughter. Although he continued to chuckle every now and then.

That certainly caught my attention. I walked into the bedroom, not bothering to turn the sink off. "What do you mean I can heal myself?" I asked taking several deep breaths and blinking furiously to keep the tears at bay.

Ryuk finally shut up, or at least for a minute he did. Then he started laughing even harder _and_ louder. "I forgot you lost your memories!" at this point he was rolling around in the air holding his stomach.

"Alright Ryuk, how many apples do you want in order to tell us what you know about Hope," Light argued, walking in behind me after turning off the sink.

Ryuk finally calmed down and shook his head. "Oh no, remember Light, I'm not on your side, or anyone's side. Especially not _her_ side. I'm not getting involved." he said shaking his hands out in front of him.

"But you already got involved by releasing the information that I can heal myself, you might as well reveal what you know!" I defended stepping forward clutching my wrist tightly. My hand was already starting to blister. One long yellow puffy blister went across the top of my palm, right under my fingers and another one that went up along my thumb. Up and down my fingers were smaller white blisters. The yellow blisters were huge and I feared if I closed my hand even the slightest they would pop. I turned my attention to Ryuk when he didn't say anything only to see him smirking. He pinched his fingers together and pretended to seal his lips before tossing the key.

Light glanced at my hand before looking to Ryuk, "There must be something you want! We'll give anything to know what you know,"

Ryuk cocked an eyebrow tilting his head, "Anything?" He asked looking to me.

"Anything within reason," I muttered through gritted teeth. Anything to stop this pain.

"Here's the deal! I tell you what I know about healing yourself, and in return Hope has to make me those real fancy caramel apples. Just like the ones on the commercials." He said smirking.

"You only want me to do it to piss me off more!" I yelled.

"Those are my conditions, you won't do it, I won't tell you,"

"Fine." I angrily whispered as forcefully as possible through gritted teeth.

"Shake on it," He said holding out his right hand before laughing, "Oh wait, that's right, you can't because your currently crippled!" he started laughing again and I rolled my eyes.

That's not even funny.

"Ryuk. What do you know?" Light asked.

Ryuk shrugged floating on his back. "Just what I already told you. Hope has the ability to heal herself. I've seen her do it before. She hovers her hands above the injury and her hand starts to glow. And then after a few minutes the wound was fully healed. But she can only heal her wounds up to 5 hours after they happened." Just how exactly do I know this guy...

"So I can't heal my bruises, but my burn I can?"

"Bingo,"

"Wait a minute! How was that helpful! You didn't tell me how I heal myself!" I argued feeling my temper flare again.

Ryuk burst into laughter, "That was never part of the deal, you asked me to tell you what I know, and I did. And now _you_ ," He flipped over onto his stomach pointing his long boney finger at me, "owe me twelve caramel apples."

"Twelve!" I yelled outraged.

"Oh yes! I said just like the ones in the commercial and there are twelve in the commercial so now you owe me twelve whole caramel apples. Better get cooking," He said smirking.

I huffed getting ready to argue again when Light stepped forward grabbing my arm. "Let's just figure out how to heal you hand," he said having me sit on his bed.

I hovered my left hand over my right, feeling the heat radiate off of it. Ok. Think. How do I heal myself. My other powers needed touching, focus, or a movement. Well I'm not supposed to touch the wound, and I don't move my hand, so I must focus on something. But what?

My thoughts… HEAL! HEAL! HEAL! I COMMAND YOU TO HEAL!

Dang.

Focus! Ok, the other time I have to focus is when I want to go invisible, and I focus on what it feels like to be not seen.

I huff and close my eyes, tightening my fingers together over my injured hand. I tried to think of how it feels for the pain to just go away. For a warm yellow light to emit out of my hand and the blisters to slowly deflate to nothingness and the bright red skin to fade to it's normal pink. Which was really hard to do when my hand hurts literally so bad. At this point I had tears silently trickling out of my eyes.

"This is pointless!" I yelled shaking my hand allowing more tears to stream down. I tried to take calming breaths but no matter what I did they came out laboured and choppy.

Light roughly grabbed onto my arms. "Hope, it's ok! I'm right here, we can and _will_ get through this. I know you will figure it out. Just breath okay," he whispered squeezing my shoulders reassuringly.

I stared into his warm brown eyes and breathed out slowly. My mind flashes back to the times I have put my hand onto others and sent that warm feeling through my hand, seeing them emotionally relax. It usually happened after I have seen their past and future, like the homeless man. When I was talking to him to encourage him to go to the job interview, I felt a warm feeling building in my chest the entire time. It was strange how the minute I stopped talking, it started to travel. Traveling through my shoulder, down my arm, to my hand, where it then slowly faded out of my fingertips with a tingle. It also happened with Miss Johnson when I was talking about her exploring the world. Both times they both had emotionally relaxed to the point that I could see them become more calm and encouraged. Their eyes lighting up, a small smile brushing across their lips, and their shoulders lowering into a more relaxed posture. I had sent them _emotional healing._ So maybe, if I can recreate that feeling and send it through my hand, but have it hover over my injured hand like Ryuk said, it will physically heal me, as opposed to being touched for emotional healing.

"I… I think I know what I need to do…" I whispered stepping away from Light. I take a couple deep breaths letting my hand hover over the burn. I close my eyes and focus on that warm feeling, centering it in my chest. The feeling of love, peace, trust... The feeling of family game night, the feeling of relief when someone at school finally reached out and I had someone to talk to. The feeling of Sayu brushing and braiding my hair, the feeling I get when she and I stay up late talking about anything and everything, but mainly Hideki Ryuga. The feeling of laughing at something so simple and so stupid, yet it is the funniest thing in the world.

All this time I felt the familiar warmth building in my chest, growing larger and larger, almost like pure energy swirling inside of me. I focus on it solely now, encouraging it to move down my left arm and to my hand. Surprisingly, it listened, slowly, lazily, making it's way down and out to my hand where it stopped and I felt my hand heat up. Hearing Light gasp I peek an eye open to see the palm of my left hand glowing a bright white illuminating my burned right hand. I watched as my hand slowly healed right before my eyes. I say slowly because it didn't seemed to be moving very fast, but it was completely healed within a minute or less.

I stare in shock at my hands, unmoving, not even sure if I'm breathing. My mouth hangs open, I have nothing to say, yet no energy to close it.

"I have to admit, though I hate you, it never gets less cool when you do that. But, if you were a death god you wouldn't need such power, you can't get hurt until your life line runs out. Which is impossible as long as we have our death notes." Ryuk said float on his back above the bed. "So, when are you going to make my caramel apples?" he asked snapping up.

I rolled my eyes and glare at him dropping my hands down. Light didn't give any response to him, instead he seemed to be thinking hard with his head ducked down, a hand raised to his chin, slowly he walked to his computer chair before he sank down into it. "Do you think you can heal other people, or just yourself?" He asked.

I hesitated to respond. I'm like 99.99% positive I can heal others, if I can heal them emotionally why not physically. But, I don't want to respond until I know what his plan is. I don't trust this new Light, he's become possessed by some other worldly crap and needs help, but, he's still evil and cunning. Everything I say and do needs to be thought out, and carefully said.

Luckily I was saved from answering when I heard Sayu shouting from downstairs for me. "Coming!" I yelled back, offering a shrug and weak smile at Light before leaving his room.

Dang it! I didn't find out what he wrote down! Well, I'll just ask him tonight.

Once downstairs I saw Sayu and Sachiko waiting for me by the front door. "Ready for a girls trip?" Sachiko asked winking at me.

I smile brightly, I forgot all about our previous plan making. "Okay!" I exclaim excitement coursing through my veins.

 **DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN**

It was late when we finally got back, close to 10pm. But I wasn't going to complain, I had a ton of fun with Sachiko and Sayu. We went and got our nails done, saw a romantic comedy movie, went shopping, and had dinner at a nice restaurant. It was a nice break from the stressful life I had been living. Although every time I saw a glance of Agent Penber in the corner of my eye I was reminded of the truth. How all of it was a lie. I was a lie. I'm some freak with powers, Light has gone crazy, and there's a demonic jackass living in our house!

I put my bags in my room before walking down the hall to Lights and knocking on his door. He was quick to open it for once and he had a bright smile on his face. "Come in, come in, quick, I have exciting news!" He quickly hurried me into his dark room and I shivered from all the evil energy being emitted from Ryuk and the book of death. I glance at Ryuk who was making faces at me and saying how I still owed him caramel apples. Oh whatever, he did absolutely nothing!

I turn to Light raising an eyebrow, silently asking what all the fuss was about and he quickly supplied an answer. "The experiments worked! Come here I'll show you!" He said having me sit in his computer chair. I was careful not to touch the death note that was left open in front of the computer. Light leaned over me to use the mouse and started showing me police pictures from police cases. All of them were prison inmates laying on the floor dead.

Light talked energetically right into my ear and yet I couldn't hear a word he said. All of the noise faded into the background and I lost the ability to breath. On his computer was a picture of a dead body and a star in a circle that he drew in his own blood, lining up exactly detail by detail with what Light wrote. Another picture was a dead inmate who wrote a note, that also was word for word what Light wrote. The last picture was a prison inmate who died in the bathroom after escaping from his cell, close to Lights commands, but not exact, but going from Japan to Paris is impossible.

I felt my lungs start to burn and I quickly started breathing again. Oh. My. Gosh. It's real. All of it. Light really is killing people. He really is Kira.

At that moment I wanted to scream and yell and throw things at anyone and everyone, but mainly Ryuk. But at the same time I wanted to cry and sob and hug Light until he stopped it all and went back to being the nice naive brother he's always been. Yet I didn't do any of that. Instead I sat there, letting it all process. None of that will help me, or Light. I need Light to realize the truth, and to do that I need to slowly be slipping him doubts and slowly say things to help as many people as possible. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before coming back to the present.

"So as long as its within the realistic means of what that person might do, I can control them as much as I want before that person dies." Light summarized.

I numbly nodded, it was all I could muster. I worry that if I try to speak my voice will crack. I glanced at the computer screen again and my stomach lurched. Swallowing thickly I quickly look away and to Ryuk who started speaking. "-what is all of this leading up to?"

Light stood up folding his arms, "It will keep the police and L busy looking into meaningless clues for answers that aren't there. Especially that note, it will keep all of L's attention as he looks for the meaning behind the meaningless stupid note. Giving me the opportunity to plan and act out the real thing. Hope, tomorrow morning we will be going out, I think I know how we will be getting the name of our silent stalker," Light said grabbing the mouse and clicking on a different link. He pulled up a news page of some drug addict who escaped arrest.

My stomach lurched again and I fought hard not to hurl right there. I can't be involved in this right now. I can't… that's someone's _life_ he's planning on taking! I need to get away! "Actually, I can't. I made plans with my friends Hana to go out tomorrow…" I said trailing off at the end and fiddling with my fingers. Please don't be mad, please don't be mad.

Light looked at me surprised, "Oh… okay, that's fine. I guess it's last minute anyways… but it's no problem, finding someone else will be easy," He said pulling out his phone.

"Oh really, at this late of notice?" Ryuk challenged him.

I stood up and headed for the door. This room is really stuffy all of a sudden, I feel like I can't breath. "I need to go, it's late and all…" I mumbled. But neither Light or Ryuk seemed to notice or care as they were talking about how popular with the ladies Light was.

I quickly make it to my room before crashing on the bed and falling asleep.

 **DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN**

 **Ok! I felt like I wanted to keep going but then I realized it was really long so I cut it off here! I hope you guys like it and I hope to update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I stayed in my room until I heard Light leave and I breathed out in relif pausing my pacing. This morning it had clicked in my mind that Light plans on killing Raye Penber and I have to figure out a way to convince him not to. I only have until he comes back to figure out a reason logical enough for Kira. I went out of my room and called Hana as I walked down stairs.

"Hello?" Hana's voice was groggy and I knew I must have woken her up.

"Hey! Wanna meet up? I have to make a bunch of caramel apples for Home Ec. and I would love some company!" I half lied.

"Sure, should I come over now?"

"No, meet me at Lee's Market! The one on 5th and Main," I said smiling brightly, we shared our goodbyes and hung up. I told Sachiko where I was going, grabbed my purse and put on some shoes and walked the couple blocks to the market.

By the time I got there, grabbed everything I would need _and_ paid for it, I still had to wait 10 minutes outside until Hana walked up. She was wearing black rippsed skinny jeans, a black tank, and her classic leather boots and jacket. Her dark make up managed to make her look lively and bring out her eyes, and her ruby red lips the only pop of color on her.

"I hope you weren't waiting long," She said actually looking embarrassed, "I thought I was getting ready really fast, the time must have slipped me…" She mumbled blushing and ducking her head.

I smiled softly at her, finding it too difficult to be angry at the one person at school who had given me any actual attention. "Don't worry about it, the whole thing was last minute!"

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and I found myself laughing loudly at Hana's antics through out the day. Despite her dark and gloomy appearance, she is genuinely very nice and very funny! Although she tends to love diry jokes and my reaction to them.

"What are you doing later today?" I asked sprinkling heath bits onto the last caramel apple and drizzling chocolate on top.

"Well I was hoping you," She paused to send an over exaggerated wink at me, "But if you wanted to go out to dinner and that romatic stuff first I guess I could squeeze it in," She shrugged and acted very nonchalant about her entire responce and a smirk made its way across my face to match her own. One of these days her dirty mind is going to land her in hot water.

"Serisouly, do you have any fun plans today?" I asked again with a small laugh before washing up the dishes we used as she wipped the counters down.

"Yeah I have some plans but I don't know about it," She said shrugging and putting the rag away.

"Why? What's up?" I asked as she hopped up onto the counter behind me.

"Well, I'm supposed to go on a date with this guy, but I don't know if I'm really that into him," She paused and shrugged her shoulders "Although I guess I have to make out with him first before making that decision, so tonight should tell me if he's the one or not," She ended her sentence with batting her eyes and clasping her hands in front of her like a hopeful school girl.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute," I rushed out chuckling a little, "You do not have to make out with a guy to know if you like him or not!"

"Yes you do!" She defended puffing out her chest and narrowing her eyes.

"No you don't! Either you like the guy or you don't!"

"How could you know! You have amnesia!"

I opened my mouth to counter but nothing came to mind, she did kinda have a point… slowly I folded my arms and pursed my lips, "Touchè," I glance at the clock and knew Hana should be leaving soon, Light will be coming home and I don't want Hana still here when he does. "Well, thanks for helping me make these and keeping me company, you made it way more fun then it would have been!" I beamed at her, hoping she'd catch my drift and leave.

"Yeah I gotta get home now any ways, but we should definitely hang again! This was fun!"

I felt my smile relax into a more genuine one, "Definitely," I promised before walking outside with her. "Do you want me to walk back with you?" I asked not wanting her to just leave on her own.

She smiled and waved her hand, "No, I got it, I'm a big girl!" She declared puffing her chest out. She then leaned in closer to me and covered one part of her mouth before whispering, "With an even bigger taser," She fished her hand inside her bag and pulled out a black taser before quickly stuffing it back in her purse. She laughed at my shocked face and turned around starting to walk away at a brisk pace. "Bye Hope! I'll see you monday!" She yelled back at me waving over her shoulder.

I smiled and laughed at the crazy girl before waving and shouting bye back. I wandered back into the house and grabbed the tubberware of the twelve beautifully decorated apples and brought them into Lights room before sitting down at his desk and thinking about what I should do when he returns. I had figured many things I could say and reasons why Light shouldn't kill the FBI men, but I had to pick the one that would appeal most to Kira. And I knew I could only say one solid reason, if I went on a whole list it will sound as if I was just against him and I need Light to trust me.

My blood ran cold when Lights bedroom door opened and I swiveled around to see Light staring at me with Ryuk floating not to far behind him. "Don't tell me your turning into a fan girl, what? Are our late nights not enough? Haven't got your fill of Kira yet?" Light asked clearly in a cocky mood, which only meant one thing. He succeeded in getting Raye's name.

I rolled my eyes, "Carefull about inflating your ego, it may pop. I came to drop off Ryuk's apples and decided to wait for you since you would be home soon," I shrugged. "So how did you get the agents name?" I asked.

Light smirked and flopped onto his bed and Ryuk made a beeline for the apples. "I used a common criminal and staged a bus hijacking. Raye Penber exposed himself to me so that I wouldn't make any " _rash decisions"_ " Light used his fingers to put air quotes around rash decisions.

I swallowed thickly dreading what comes next, "Let me guess, Raye Penber is the next name that goes in the book?" Ryuk asked through a mouthful of five apples.

"Don't be silly Ryuk, I have to wait a week before writting his name down, other wise it will look too suspicious that he mysteriously died right after tailing me," Light said so nonchalantly as if discussing weather.

"Actually," I cut in, "I was thinking about that, and…" I paused to think carefully about my next phrase. "I don't think we should kill him at all. Or any FBI agents. Think about it, if you do, you are only going to confirm for L that someone tied to the police is Kira. More specifically when Raye Penber dies first, the suspect pool narrows only to those who he investigated, which again, includes you. Not only that, but what will the public think when they discovered Kira killed innocent people?" I asked trying to keep my tone gentle and slow, not to sound to invested in saving anyone. I can't have Light thinking I'm out to get him or stop him.

Light paused and actually seemed to think it over before shaking his head, "No, it's not just about the lists of possible suspects. L is smart and I need to stop his investigation anyway I can. If he keeps going at the rate he is, he will suspect me eventually, and probably sooner than later. This move isn't about just killing them so Raye isn't following me anymore, it's going to caused friction between L and the police. The FBI will get scared and leave and the Japanese police force will feel betrayed and not trust L. L on his own is no match to me, so I need to keep it that way for as long as possible until I can kill L," Light explained, and I watched as darkness started to surround his aura like Ryuk and the Death Note. But as quickly as it appeared it dissapeared.

"But your going against everything Kira stands for killing them. They aren't criminals!" I claimed, getting emotional after witnessing Light be surrounded by an unearthly darkness.

It was quite for a long time and I panicked thinking I showed to much of my true colors, but then Light sighed and relief flooded me. "Your right, don't worry I won't kill them," Light whispered pulling me into a hug. I squeezed him tightly shocked that I convinced him to spare the agents lives. Hope sparked in my chest and I smiled, maybe I can still save Light from Kira.

"Okay then, what's our next course of action then?" I asked feeling better.

"Well, I want to distract L, mess with him, leave behind more meaningless notes for him. Also, I have a few more tests to run, see the true powers behind the death note," Light explained before sitting down at his desk and pulling out the Death Note. I shivered at the dark book and the chilling feeling it sends me everytime I see it.

The mere presence of it made me want to leave not just the room but the entire house, but I fought back my fear and sat down next to Light at his desk. I felt my stomach roll in nausea as I discussed with Light the different tests we could pull to truely understand the Death Note and what it is fully capable of.

Midnight couldn't come fast enough and I quickly excused myself to go to sleep. But sleep wouldn't come, and I laid in my bed with countless names floating around in my head of those I had help condemn to death. Knowing that in the morning by noon all those innocent unknowing people will be dead made my stomach clench and I quickly ran out of my room and across the hall, barely making it to the toilet to empty my stomach. I collapsed onto the ground and slumped against the wall, sobs wracking my body. Burring my face into my hands, trying to calm down and ease my stomach.

"Hope?" I heard from the doorway and I quickly wiped my face and forced myself to stop crying before facing Sayu.

I forced a smile onto my face and slowly sat up, quickly flushing to toliet. My chin quivered a little and I forced my smile even tighter to stop the sob that threatened to escape. "Sorry, did I wake you up? I think I got food poisoning from when Hana and I went out to lunch…" I whispered.

Sayu crept closer, worry etched into her face and she held a hand up before dropping it. "I'll go wake up Mom," She said turning to leave, but I lunged forward quick to grab her shoulder.

"No! Please, I don't want them to worry, I just need a good nights rest and everything should be fine," I pleaded, I would hate to wake up Sachiko over something stupid. "She hasn't been sleeping well and has been stressed ever since Soichiro has been working late. She needs all the rest she can get,"

I saw I was winning Sayu over and gave her a sad puppy look before she finally caved. "Well let me get you tea," She whispered only for me to shake my head.

I placed a hand against my stomach and winced, "I don't think my stomach will be able to handle it," I said honestly. "Don't worry Sayu, I'll be fine, I'm just going to brush my teeth and go to bed, you should to," I advised nodding to her room.

She released a long sigh and I saw the way her shoulders sagged with tiredness. She rubbed one eye and yawned sleepily, "Yeah, alright," She whispered before we shared our goodnights and she went to bed.

I quickly brushed my teeth and did the same, this time to emotionally exhausted to let my demons haunt me and I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

The school week came and went without much change and I was still desperately trying to figure out a way to save Light from Kira. The only upside was Light either figured out what was going on at school or asked someone who then told him about everyone being scared of me. He then scolded multiple people and put the rumors to rest even though they were basically true, Kira did kill my attackers. Although that didn't mean I suddenly had friends, but they stopped treating my like a leaper at least. Who cares if I have friends though, I have Hana and she is all I need.

Over the week Light had gained a better understanding of how the death note functions, like he could write the details of someones death and add a name after. He also left more suicide notes for L leaving meaningless clues, although I'm pretty sure one of them mentioned shinigami's… Light for a genius sure is dumb, he is practically telling L everything, he has access to police files because his father is the police chief, he was followed by Raye Penber, and he has help from a shinigami.

I shook my head free from my musings and walked down stairs, Soichiro had called a family meeting before dinner. It was a pleasant surprise to have him home for dinner, but an unpleasant feeling had taken root in my stomach in fear for the upcoming meeting. Theres only so many things he could possibly want to discuss, and with Kira at the table, I had no idea how this would blow over.

I entered the kitchen to see I was the last one down, although Sachiko was in the kitchen cooking and Sayu was watching television. Light and Soichiro were the only ones sitting at the table but I was quick to join them. "Please, everyone sit, there is something I would like to say," Soichiro announced. I saw the fear cross Sachikos face before she quickly masked it and she joined us at the table, Sayu skipping not far behind.

I tried not to fidget in my seat as the silence ate away at my nerves. "I'm sure by now you have all heard of the Kira investigation, it should come as no surprise that I am the head of said investigation. But there is something else I wish to tell you that I probably shouldn't, recently 12 FBI agents were sent over to help the Kira investigation, all 12 agents have been announced dead. They all suffered heart attacks yesterday," He announced looking down at the table, his voice quiet and grave.

I heard Sayu gasp and Light asked the most stupid question on the planet, "Does that mean they've been killed by Kira?" He said it so lightly, so innocently, as if he couldn't believe what he heard.

My blood boiled and I saw red.

I have been tricked and before I knew it, icey words were foowing out of my mouth, "Kira is making it clear, anyone who works against him is an enemy, punishable by death. But what else should we expect from a cold blooded psychopathic killer?" My eyes narrowed into slits but I kept them on the table. Light stiffened next to me and I noticed the way he clenched his hands. He knew I was pissed, but so was he now.

"Many respectable detectives and hard working police men have already resigned from the case, which is understandable, we are all putting our lives on the line to catch Kira," Soichiro continued ignoring my outburst.

"Dad! You should quit too! It's too dangerous!" Sayu cried, her eye's filling with tears.

Sachiko grabbed Soichiros arm and voiced along with Sayu. "I refuse to back down, I will not allow evil to triumph and fear rule our world. I swore an oath to protect and I am going to stand by it," Soichiro declared refusing to back down. I felt dark energy coming from Light after being called evil by both me and Soichiro, but I refused to look at the two faced liar.

"Well, I think it's honorable of you Dad," Light said standing up, "and I'm proud to call you my father! If anything happens to you, I personally will catch Kira and execute him!" Light said as he walked away before sending me a small glare and leaving. The room was silent after Lights words and I reached over to Soichiro squeezing his hand before standing up myself.

"Soichiro, you and your family took me in when I had nobody, and for that I am forever grateful, just as I'm sure the world will be once you and your team catches Kira. I believe in you, I have seen you achieve the impossbile before and this time will be no different. Kira may have won the battle, but the war is far from over," I said honestly staring into his eyes.

He gave me a small smile and nod and I took that as my cue to leave. Normally I would go into Lights room so we could "study". But considering I am still angry I instead went to my own room.

"So I'm a murderer now?" I jumped at the voice and saw Light sitting on my bed glaring at me, Ryuk chuckling in the corner.

"This otta be good," He joked floating closer.

I swallowed thickly, anger and betrayl still coursing through my viens and my eyes slinted into daggers. "Yes. You killed those FBI agents! Like it was nothing! As if they didn't have families! They're dead Light! They will never come back, they simply are no more, because of you!" I took a deep breath to stop screaming. The last thing I need is the Yagami family to over hear us.

Light stood up and stormed over to me but I brushed past him and walked further into the room. I do not trust him near me. "Your looking at the right now Hope. Grow up. Think ahead, to a future not to far away, where there is no crime and no criminals, everyone is safe. Safe to go jogging at night, safe to walk around without a tazer or mase in their bag, safe to go to school without metal detectors! This is the way to that furture! But if people like you and the police go against me, we will never reach that end destination, we will never reach paradise! Those who die are a noble cause for our future,"

"Living in fear of an unknown "Kira" is not paradise. One man should never be judge, jury, and executioner, and you don't even know their whole story! If we are just going to kill all of our prisoners and criminals to stop criminals by fear, why is there no longer the death penalty? There's a reason why the death penalty has been outlawed! What happened to second chances? To people changing!" I argued.

"Where was all this confusion and hate last night when we wrote 50 names in the death note? I don't understand, I thought you believed in me? Believed in Kira?" He asked icely narrowing his eyes into an intense glare.

I closed my eyes, all the anger washed out of me by his cold words and I collapsed onto my bed. What do I say? That I was only trying to gain his trust so I could stop him? I opened my eyes and my shoulders sagged in defeat as I thought of the 12 honorable men who were sacrafised to the evil parasite that has taken hold of my brother. "I thought I believed in you too, but I don't think I can stand behind someone who kills innocent men, men who defend our laws and protect everyone, even criminals," I whispered. "Those lives mean something Light. The end goal does not justify the means to reach said goal, have you learned nothing about ethics and moral?"

Light crossed over to the bed and stood directly in front of me forcing me to look up at him. I could tell he enjoyed feeling powered over me but I had no remaining energy to fight anything. "So what? Are you going to go 'tell' on me? Don't forget, I know your secret to," He threatened and I couldn't help the snort that escaped me.

I slowly shook my head, drained of all my energy from fighting. "No Light, what would I even say? You, the perfect son and student, have a supernatural notebook that allows you to kill anyone you want by writing their name in it? Who would believe that?"

Light took a step back, and I could see him trying to analyze what I would say next and how to use it to his advantage. "Where does that leave us?" He finally asked.

A sad laugh escaped my lips and I grinned despite feeling like my heat was breaking in two. A few tears escaped my eyes and I just stared at him, allowing him to see what he caused, but he didn't seem that concerned, "I don't know, but I'm done, I can't do it. I can't sit by and watch people die. Those FBI agents, their blood is on your hands, but they're also on mine. I could have saved them, and I foolishly allowed myself to believe that I did. I have my own gifts Light, gifts and powers that are meant to save and bring life to the world… not take it away," A sob heaved my body by the end of my spill as the weight of the people I stood by and allowed to die crashed onto me. I quickly started wiping my tears away, I can't let him see me cry, I won't let him hold that power over me.

Light stood there watching me, the cogs turning in his mind and Ryuk howled with laughter in the background. I gasped in surprise when Light suddenly wrapped me into a hug squeezing my into his body as tightly as he could. This was definitely not what I was thinking he would do. "I should have known," He finally whispered in my ear. What? My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "Of course you can't handle this heavy work, your meant to guide me morally as my Gaurdian Angel. Protect the innocent of the world while I take care of the wicked, the perfect duo. Don't worry, I understand. Your just mad and betrayed because the FBI agents have been killed, I'm sorry, I should have listened to your advise. You believed in Kira before, and you still do, your just confused by what happened with the FBI agents, thats all. Go to bed, we can talk in the morning about how to proceed, for now you need rest,"

What! Is it really that hard for him to believe I don't believe in his ideas? When I finally snapped out of my stupor I noticed he had already left and I was once again alone in my room.

"Hmmm, I wonder what his reaction might be if he knew what you really were," Ryuk mused causing me to jump and twist around to stare at him in shock.

"What am I?" I asked hope building in my chest to finally learn something. But I should have known better.

Ryuk pretended to zip his lips, gave me an innocent shrug and floated through the wall into Lights room. I let out a huff and rolled my eyes before laying down, I'm so over this.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day I quickly noticed Light was ignoring me and I wasn't sure why, but to be honest, I didn't care. After learning about the FBI agents I needed a break away from him, from the deaths, the lies, from Kira. Maybe I should confront someone about the truth, because at this point, I can't tell what's Kira and what's Light…

I was enjoying the day with Sayu when Sachiko walked in with a large bag. "Sayu, can you take this to the Headquarters, your father told me he will be working yet another late night tonight and might not make it home. It's his change of clothes and some food," She said sweetly.

"No way! I have to finish my homework!" Sayu cried and I felt my heart go out for the young girl.

"Don't worry, I can take it, plus I would like to see Ukita! I haven't seen him since the Kira case has started," I said brightly, happy to see everyone at the police force again.

"That's okay Hope, I'll take it, I'm headed that direction anyways," Light quickly jumped in causing my to whip around. I didn't know he even came down stairs let alone enter the room!

I noticed the way he slightly glared at me and caught onto the hidden threat. He didn't want me near anyone working the Kira case, he no longer trusts me… "Well why don't you both go!" Sachiko interrupted dropping the bag into my arms and leaving the room again. I sweat dropped at her obliviousness and looked to Light who was now oozing a black aura.

"Thank you so much Hope and Light! I'll take it next time!" Sayu shouted before running upstairs and I gulped at being left alone with Light.

"Your not going." Was all Light said before turning around and walking out the front door. I rolled my eyes and ran to catch up with him.

"Yes, I am, for one, I have the bag, and two, I want to see Ukita again and I'm not going to let your untrustful self centered ego get in my way," I huffed before walking ahead of him leaving him and a laughing Ryuk in my dust.

Light didn't say anything the rest of the way there but I was too busy ignorning him ignoring me to care. Infact the only time I spoke to him was when I told him to hang on and ran inside a bakery to grab my usual 6 coffees and a box of donuts for the breakroom. When I walked back out the bakery Light was on the phone, but he didn't say anything and hung up. Weird… do I say anything or continue ignoring him?

Eventually I couldn't contain my curiosity, "Who was that?" I asked.

He glanced at my out the corner of his eye and was silent for a long time before sighing. "Dad, but his phone isn't on," He eventually said. That's odd, Soichiro always keeps his phone on incase of an emergency, even durring his meetings…

I shifted all of the crap I was trying to balance before looking at Light and my heart panged, "Light," I sighed, "What are we doing?" I finally asked him, but not stopping our pace.

"Delivering clothes to Dad as well as apparently coffee and donuts," He answered with out missing a beat or looking at me.

"You know that's not what I mean," I whispered harshly, "Do not act like I'm a child,"

"Well maybe if you didn't behave like one I wouldn't treat you as such," He countered looking at me finally with a cold glare.

I snorted and shook my head in disbelief, "I'm the child! Your the one whose been ignoring me all day because I expressed some concerns!"

"Some? _Some_ concerns! You claimed I was an evil psychopathic murderer!" Light yelled his temper flaring, but minding his voice to not alert anyone walking past.

I came to a complete stop and stared at him, hurt shining in my eyes, "I don't think your an evil murderer, Light," I whispered honestly. Kira is, I added in my mind only.

He looked at me unbelieving, but I could see his resolve wavering. He didn't say anything and instead turned away and continued walking towards the police headquarters and I stuggled to keep up with his pace.

When we finally got there, there was a women demanding to speak to someone on the Kira case and I felt Light freeze next to me. Oh no… I walked faster to the front desk hoping to stop the women before she said something that could lead to her demise. "Please! It's urgent! I have crucial information pertaining to the Kira case!" She cried as one of the secretaries said they would make a call.

I glanced at Light to see his glare has changed from me to her and I gulped. I need to get Light away from her.

"Hi Fukui! Hi Handa! I said cheerily interrupting the women and Handa who just got off the phone.

"Hey Hope! It's been a while since you last stopped by!" Fukui said in his happy go lucky way. He was always such a nice man, always remebers a name and face too!

"Yeah things got a little crazy with exams coming up! But to make up for it I brought everyone coffee! Cream and two sugars," I said handing Fukui his, "And straight black" I said before giving Handa his, "I also have a bag for Soichiro and Coffee and donuts for the others as well," I told them as Light stepped forward with the bag.

"Light Yagami, my dad is the police chief, this is his overnight bag," Light explained and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I think they know who you are Light… although I caught the way the Lady was staring at Light now, oh no.

I snapped back to attention to the way Fukui and Handa were fangirling over Light. Apparently he's come in before to help out on some past cases. "Well we'll just be taking these back!" I said before walking away with the coffee and donuts, "Coming Light?" I asked him looking over my shoulder as he was still standing at the front desk.

He gave me a 'innocent' smile, "Actually I'm just going to leave the bag here since Dad is away at the moment and head back, say Hi to Ukita for me!" He called before turning to the lady. My stomach twisted in nerves but I knew it would be suspicious if I came back now. Instead I gave him a weak ok and walked back, maybe if I do this fast I can get back out there before anything happens…

I walked back only to find that not only was Soichiro not in, but neither was Ukita, Mogi, Ide, or Aizawa, not even Matsuda was in! I popped by a couple other detecives and said hi and left all the coffees and donuts I brought in the break room for who ever wanted them considering the people I brought them for weren't around. When I made it back to the lobby both Light and the mystery woman were gone.

Oh well, at least I don't have to ignore the fact that Lights ignoring me…

I went to open the door only to run into Aizawa who was walking in. "Aizawa! Your back! Is everyone else back?" I asked excited to see everyone, but mainly Ukita.

Aizawa looked surprised at my sudden appearance, "Hope! Uh, no, they are all meeting in a second location. I don't know when they will be back in headquarters," He explained trailing off as I'm sure my dissapointment showed on my face.

I quickly hid it with a smile though and shrugged my shoulders, "Oh well another time then," I said lightly, "Next time you see them tell them I said hi, yeah?" I asked already starting to walk around him and to the door, dissapointed in with not only missing Ukita but also with the whole Light situation.

Aizawa quickly grabbed my hand and I froze looking at his sad face, "We all miss you too Hope, maybe I can pull some strings to make it possible to meet up with everyone, but you have to understand, the Kira investigation is important. We haven't even been able to go home to our families because of it…" He trailed off and I felt like an idiot, as if he was treating me like a spoiled littled girl who was getting lectured for the first time. As if I expected everything to go my way because I said so. Anger started to stir within me, I don't know why he suddenly felt the need to act like that, all I said was ok! Obviously I understand family comes first!

I smiled even brighter at him, hiding my true feelings, "Really Aizawa, don't worry about it," I whispered squeezing the hand he was holding to really sell it, "I understand, I do live with the chief after all, I perfectly know how straining the investigation is,"

With those last words I didn't wait to hear what he said before I slipt out the door and started the way home. I don't know why I was so upset over the whole fiasco. I felt so stupid to he this upset over something so trivial, but it was the straw that broke the camel's back.

As soon as I was a block away a sob escaped me and I quickly ducked into an alley hiding my face and turned invisible. I allowed myself a couple minutes to quietly cry before I wipped my face on my sleeve and took multiple deep breaths. Stop crying, your not a child, now is not the time for a temper tantrum. You have to stop your brother from killing half the world without letting the rest of your family finding out.

Not wanting to walk the rest of the way and needing the freedom only flying brings me I unfolded my wings and took off to the skyies. I didn't head home right away though, I let out all my pent up frustration out on the sky. Yelling nonsense on the top of my lungs and letting myself fly as fast as I can in a random direction. I didn't stop until my lungs burned and my wings couldn't flap anymore and I stumbled falling over myself as I tried to stop.

Once I finally landed, I didn't recognize any of my surroundings, but I knew all I had to do to get back was turn around and fly in the opposite direction. Before I could take off though, my stomach rumbled loudly and the sudden realization that I was starving hit me like a train. I need to get home… I could distantly hear waves in the background and smell salt in the air, which worried me because we didn't live near the beach.

My stomach grumbled again and I realized I could stop somewhere and get something to eat before I head back… I hid behind a building before I allowed myself to turn back to visiblitly and folded my wings in before walking around in search of a store. Pulling out my phone and checking my location on google maps my jaw dropped and my nerves skyrocketed. Smehow I had managed to fly clear across Japan to the other side of the island, all the way to Noto Island. How?

I walked around before choosing some pier restaurant that was still open in the winter, and ordered a sandwich. Luckily, I had my purse on me and some cash to pay with!

I bought my sandwich and began munching on it while messing with my phone some more. According to gps, it should have taken 4 hours to drive here, and yet I flew here within just 30 minutes. I walked a block down towards where I was hearing the waves and quickly came across the beach. Golden sand and blue ocean, too bad its the middle of december. I pulled my jacket closer as the wind picked up noticable being by the water front.

I walked the coast for a while, letting myself rest adequately before the long trek home. The soothing sounds and cold wind strangly helped calm my mind and soothe my heart. I came across a life gaurd tower closed for the winter and sat down on the edge of it, letting my feet dangle over. I watched the ocean waves crash and take it's fury out on the shore while I finished my sandwich. Despite the angry waves and harsh winds, the place was very serene, and the fresh air allowed me to breathe easy. From what I could see, besides by the shops all the way back at the road, no one else was out here.

"Excuse me, but the sign clearly says do not get on the life gaurd tower," Came an old grainy voice from behind me. I jumped in surprise and twisted around to see a nice older gentleman leaning on the wall behind me, with a gaint sign that reads, "DO NOT GET ON THE LIFE GAURD TOWER" in bold red print. Where did he come from?

"That's a bit hypocritical don't you think?" I asked him raising an eyebrow seeing as he too was on the tower. I wasn't normally so blunt with strangers, but something about this man, his grey blue eyes, his snow white thick hair, the laughing wrinkles deeply lining his face, all seemed so familiar… my mind was racing trying to remember anything about him, or even someone who would have reminded me of him, but it came up blank. He had a white scruffy five o'clock shadow, and wore a lose fitting hawaiin shirt, tan cargo pants, and big flip flops. Odd clothes for the temperature high only being 43 degrees farenheit...

The old man let out a deep chuckle and shoved off the wall smoothly and walked over to me his big flip flops flapping loudly. He sat down next to me, his lips raised in a lazy half smile, "I suppose it is," He muttered winking at me good naturedly. "So, what's got your feathers all ruffled?" He asked with a knowing look and again I got this deep feeling that I _know_ this person.

I stared at him for a long time, wishing for anything to come to mind and when he raised his eyebrow I realized I ignored his question. A blush colored my cheeks and I quickly looked away, "What makes you say that?"

He smiled again and a warm feeling filled my soul and I suddenly wanted to reach over and hold his hand, but I restained myself. I only just met this stranger. "Anyone who stares into the unknown like you were must have troubles on their mind," He said this time looking out to the sea, "So, like I said before, what troubles you?"

I too looked out to the sea again, watching a flock of birds fly by, "I want to save someone I love, but I don't know how," I whispered. "I'm afraid that their going to reach a point they can't come back from, and… I'm afraid they've already crossed it. I'm afraid for the moment when everything catches up to him, and what it'll mean not just for him but his whole family. But most of all… I'm afraid of drowning myself trying to rescue him," I felt my eye's start to burn and I looked away from the old man incase a tear escaped my eye.

During the long silence that followed I was suddenly wondering why I just poured my heart out to a complete stranger. Before I could flee he spoke, so soft I almost didn't catch it. "You can take a horse to water, but you can't force him to drink," He said before pausing, trying to figure out what to say next, scratching his scruffy beard. "Not everyone is capable of being saved right away. They have to learn on their own, they have to stumble, even fall, and pick themselves up before their realize the error to their ways. It does not depend on you to save everyone from mistakes, because it's those mistakes that helps us grow. The only thing you can do, is be there for him when he's ready to change, and guide him on the road of recovery. What ever happens to him, is on him, you are not held responsible for his actions," As he said this, I felt a weight I didn't know I was carrying leave my shoulders, and I took a long deep breath for what felt like the first time in a long time. I was surprised when he continued speaking, "Although, I don't know what kind of trouble your friend is in. But I must admit, if it is any kind of harmful illegal activity, it might be in your best interest to just confront authorities about it. I understand this is someone you care about, but you have to understand, his actions effect others too, so maybe you can't save him, but you can save everyone else," Again when he looked at me, his grey blue eyes gleamed with a knowing look, as if he knew exactly what we were talking about and who.

He stood up with a loud sigh and stretched his arms out above his head, the wind rippling his shirt like crazy and I wondered how he wasn't freezing. "I hope you figure things out my friend, just remember, nothing in this world is permanent, not even our troubles," He said with a wink and lazy smile and again my heart tugged with recognition.

I quickly scrambled up as well, not wanting this stranger to leave with out knowing his name, "Wait!" I called startling him, and I blushed at my sudden outburst when he was literally still right in front of me, "What's you name?"

He smiled and looked at me as if we had been old friends and he knew exactly why I was asking, "Yogi Sora,"

I waited for a big "Ah Ha!" moment, for everything to click into place, but it never came. I still have no idea who he is or why I feel like I know him. Going out on a limb, my voice soft and hesitant, I asked him a simple question, "Have we met before? I'm sorry it's just… you seem so familiar and I have been having issues with my past memories…" I waited with bated breath.

He was quiet for a long time, staring intently at the ground as he stooped over to pick up a backpack I didn't notice before. When he did finally speak, he still refused to look at me and his lips tipped into a frown, his face scrunched, "No, I'm afraid not," He quickly turned around and hopped down from the life gaurd tower before walking away.

I quickly jumped down and tried to catch up to him, "Are you sure! Not even in passing before!" I called after him but he didn't slow or make any sign of hearing me except to wave over his shoulder.

I sighed heavily and started to turn around but froze when I heard his distant voice yell back at me, "I hope you figured out your troubles Hope! Have a safe journey home!" I quickly turned back around searching the beach for any sign of the scruffy nice older gentleman but it seemed as if he had disappeared into thin air. If we had never met before how did he know my name? Or at least my fake name I guess…

I hugged my arms around my body, the wind having picked up noticeably and walked through the cold sand back to the lifegaurd tower where I had abandoned my food and phone. Wolfing down the rest of my sandwich, and pocketing my phone, I checked to make sure no one could see me before turning back invisible. I folded out my wings and began flying the direction of home, surprised I was able to remember, and soon found the path tuat would take me home. The entire way I couldn't get Sora's face out of my mind, or his wise words. With a clear mind, puzzle pieces finally clicked together and I knew what had to happen, for the sake of the world, for the sake of saving Light…

I flew straight back the opposite direction I arrived in. And after a while I floated down closer to the streets to figure out where I was and what direction home would be.

"Alright, that's 10th Avenue… so home should beeeeee…" I mumbled to myself looking around before my eyes caught sight of a familiar dark haird detective. "Is that Mogi? What is he doing leaving a hotel way out here? He's no where near the police station?" I asked myself before I remembered what Aizawa told me, about meeting in a second location. I gave the hotel another suspicious glance before figuring out the rest of the way home.

When I finally arrived, I let myself land out on the porch instead of flying straight inside. I've been gone for hours, Sachiko and Sayu will want to know I'm home…

I walked in, explained I was gone because I had spent time with Hana at her house and quickly went upstairs to 'study'. But instead of going to my room, I went straight for Lights. When I knocked on the door, a muffled "Studying," was yelled back and I rolled my eyes.

"It's me," I called, knowing he'd open, and no suprise he did, shock clear on his face.

"I thought we weren't talking?" He asked, masking his emotions but letting me into his room.

I shrugged my shoulders, "What can I say Light, I'm worried ok! Who was that lady? What information could she possible have for the kira investigation?"

He studied me for a long time, "Why do you care? I thought you were done with Kira?"

"I never said I was done with you! I don't want to see you get hurt… and… I spent a long time thinking about it… and… I was just angry about the FBI insident, that you lied to me and I may have spoken to soon about Kira," I told him ducking my head and hiding behind my hair.

He was quiet and I knew he was thinking and trying to decide if he should believe me or not. My heart pounded and my hands got sweaty in anticipation. "Good," he finally said walking over and I looked up at him with hope in my eyes, "It would be hard to be God of the new world with an angel working against me," He smirked before giving me a hug, "Besides I need my Guardian Angel to help me make my decisions," He whispered his hand running the length of my scar of my back through my sweater. "Can I see your wings again?" He asked and now I knew he was trying to avoid the topic the the lady.

I pulled away from him and put my hands on my hips, "Only if you tell me what that lady was up too," I retorted.

Light smirked and flopped down into the computer chair, relaxing out, "Okay," He shrugged before motioning to me.

I rolled my eyes, yes, I admit it, I was hesitant to show him my wings. Last time I did he kept touching them and it was weird… and its not like I go around showing people either...

With a sigh I pulled my sweater off, not wanting to rip it and folded my wings out not caring about my shirt, it was torn already from earlier today. I heard Light gasp and I looked at him, his eyes wide in awe and mouth a gape. He stood up and wondered over grabbing one of the white feathers and rolling it between his fingers. I twitched my wing out of his grasp and he backed up. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about them," He whispered with an embarrassed smile but I felt as though the embarrassment was all for show, "And yet, I forgot how beautiful they were,"

"I held up my end of the bargin, now tell me, what information did she have?" I asked Light, putting a hand out to his chest and holding him in place when he tried to come closer again.

He looked into my eyes and nodded with a smile, before turning away and walking towards his desk and picking up the death note. He lazily flipped through some of it's pages, but I noticed the way he kept his eyes on me, gauging my reaction. I swallowed nervously realizing he was going to test me.

"She was Raye Penber's fiancee, and she had figured out Kira could kill in more ways than just a heart attack. Not only that, but she had deduced that Kira can manipulate someone's actions before he kills them," He said shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal and my mind clicked the puzzle pieces together of what he wanted me to say.

"What! That's impossible! We can't let her get to the police with that information!" I yelled out in shock, folding my wings in and pacing the room.

Light finally put the book down and studied me fully. "Yes, it was determential that I interfered," He said calmly, waiting to see what I would say.

I paused, the horror of what he was going to say next sink in, "Yes," I whispered my heart dropping to my feet, "Information like that could give away other crucial information about you. It's best if we could guarantee she could never tell anyone. What did you do?" I asked hesitantly even though I knew what the answer would be.

"I wrote her name in the death note," Light shrugged smiling like it was a huge accomplishment. I got a bitter taste in my mouth watching him but I masked it well.

"Wait! That would look too suspicious on you though! All of the pieces are now laid out! Raye Penber was the first agent who died, suspicious but could be mere coincidence. _Now_ his fiancee gets killed by Kira and no other FBI agents families or friends get targetted… no that's too much, it will all lead back to you. How could you be so reckless!" I yelled out, hook… line…

"Do you think I would be so stupid to kill her with a heart attack?" He asked offended, _and sinker…_

I paused taking the time to look sheepish, "Oh… then how did you kill her?" I asked moving closer to the death note.

Light flipped to the most current page and I read what he wrote in neat Kanji. Naomi Misora… just what I was looking for.

"Suicide," Light announced as if it was the smartest thing since sliced bread.

"Good, that doesn't look suspicious at all, lots of grieving widows commit suicide, unable to bear the depression alone," I said while my stomach rolled. I knew what I need to do next… "Well, I'm glad that is all taken care of. I guess… goodnight," I whispered looking into Light's eyes.

He stared at me and I could tell I was winning him back over but he still didn't fully trust me. When he nodded his head I knew it was only because he would rather to work alone until he I gained his full trust. "Goodnight Hope," He whispered and I left to my room. Not to quickly to look as if I was running away, but also not to slowly where it looked as though I was trying to stick around.

I waited an hour before I got out of bed and wrote a quick note on a sticky post it note, turning invisible, and flying towards the hotel I saw Mogi leaving. The more I thought about it, the more determined I bacame, the hotel had to be the second headquarters.

It was a short flight to the hotel, but once I was there, I realized I had no idea what room it was. I started looking into all the windows, and if the curtains were drawn I'd peek my head in. I ended up seeing a lot of gross stuff, but finally, _finally,_ I found the familiar rag tag group of detectives and one odd man hunched over a lap top.

Matsuda and Ukita had fallen asleep in their chairs, Soichiro, Ide, and Aizawa studied files with tired red rimmed eyes, and the man at the lap top typed away furiously on his laptop. I slowly drifted in, terrified to make a peep even though they wouldn't hear me if I did. Flying over to the man I didn't recognize, I reasoned he must be L, who else would be working with the detectives in a private office.

I fisted the sticky note in my pocket, he'll know what to do with this…

Pulling out the stick note with the name Naomi Misora scribbled on it, I set it down on his desk before realizing something odd.

The presumed 'L', had frozen still, fingers still hovering over the lap top keys. My stomach dropped and my hands sweated, and in turn I froze, waiting for something to happen.

I let out a shriek when he turned into a blur of sudden movement and his foot went sailing right through my stomach. He glared at me and I swallowed thickly, can he see me? I took a step to the side noticing that his glare didn't follow me, only to snap right on me again. How is he doing this?

His flashing laptop captured my attention and the blood drained from my face at what I saw. In bright red flashing letters was INTRUDER ALERT on the bottom, meanwhile, his entire screen showed the room with infared heat cameras. Imagine my surprises to see my own heat signature on there as well as everyone elses. It gave a clear depiction of a girl of average hieght and weight standing right next to this weird man with wings sprouting from her back.


End file.
